Love or not?
by imaginator317
Summary: Summer is young and long. Hitsugaya the stereotypical self centered jerk, and Hinamori the innocent beautiful girl has their lives intertwined with fate. He has a secret, she has a secret and they all have a secret. A secret that can't be known to others except them. HITSUHINA LOVE STORY, BAD SUMMARY! Better story inside! *Hopefully* PLEASE R&R! i do not own bleach!
1. Freedom

Hey guys! This is a story about Hitsugaya and Hinamori (HITSUHINA FAN ALL THE WAY!) Anyways, it's been a really long while for me since I wrote a story or a chapter in general. My past stories aren't exactly 'completed' yet and I'm really sorry but now since it's summer (for me at least) I have all the free time I can get! I'm starting this new story and I will finish my other stories. So for now, PLEASE ENJOY and REVIEW! People who are reading this are awesome people! And… please don't hate me … Love you all :)

* * *

FREEDOM

**Normal POV**

"Finally, no more school!" yawned Matsumoto and smiled at Hinamori who was fast asleep on the desk.

"Oy! Wake up sleepy-head!"

"Mm, 5 more minutes," muttered Hinamori

"Did you not sleep yesterday again?"

Hinamori's head slowly got up and she stared dreamily at Matsumoto,

"Mou, Rangiku I was in such a good dream!" said Hinamori and put her head back down on her desk.

"About…?" snickered Matsumoto.

"Summer. Which reminds me, what are we doing this summer?"

"Oh crap, I totally forgot to tell you! We're going to the beach this summer!"

That caught Hinamori's attention, and she glanced at Matsumoto who gave her a confused look. She grinned and got up from her chair then started twirling around.

"Hinamori?"

"Rangiku, just imagine. All the things we could do!"

"Imagine all the boys we would see…" said Matsumoto drooling

"That's… uhm, great?"

"Why are you guys still here?"

The girls looked up to see an orange haired boy accompanied by a red haired boy who tied his hair up.

"Oh, hey Ichigo, Renji! Hinamori and I were just talking about our summer plans!"

"Cool! What **are** your summer plans?" asked Ichigo

"The beach!" said both the girls at the same time

"You guys wanna come?" asked Hinamori

"Yeah sure why not?" replied Renji

"Should I contact Hisagi, Toushiro, Ikkaku, Yumichika and Kira?" asked Ichigo

"If you don't mind then yeah would you?" said Hinamori

"Alright, then I'll contact you later alright Rangiku?" said Ichigo

"Kay, see you!" replied Matsumoto and waved goodbye to them

"Hm, we should call Rukia, and Orihime as well," said Hinamori

"Don't worry, I already told them. So the plan is, we're meeting tomorrow at the train station at about 7 a.m."

"7:00?" exclaimed Hinamori

"I KNOW IT SUCKS RIGHT? But look on the brighter side, it's gonna be quite a long trip so the faster the better!"

"Urh… fine."

"Plus, don't you think this would be nice to get to know Hitsugaya better, and you also get a break from your job or should I say jobs?" **(which will be revealed later)**

Hinamori blushed a deep shade of red. Hitsugaya Toushiro or also known as the 'Prince of Karakura High' is a stuck up jerk who Hinamori is not attracted to in anyway even if Matsumoto says that she is.

"I don't care about him…" muttered Hinamori and looked away

"You suuureee about that?" asked Matsumoto in a very teasing way

"YES I AM!" said Hinamori and surprisingly didn't blush

"Well, I have to go, what about you?"

"Oh I have to stay here, I have the clean up duties."

"Alright, well contact me later ya?"

"Yeap, bye Rangiku!" said Hinamori and waved goodbye to Matsumoto

After Matsumoto left it was dead quiet, Hinamori let out a sigh

"_Why would I even like a guy like him, that stuck up jerk…"_

**FLASHBACK**

"_**It's the first day of school and I'm already late! What am I gonna do, crap only 5 minutes to get to class," muttered Hinamori**_

_**She bumped into someone and noticed that it was none other than Hitsugaya Toushiro**_

"_**S-sorry!"**_

"_**Watch where you're going kid," said Hitsugaya and kept on walking**_

"_**Excuse me? Did you just call me a kid, you elementary brat!"**_

_**He slowly turned his head and glared at her,**_

"_**Elementary brat?"**_

"_**HA, yeah by the looks of it!" **_

"_**Well, I'm sorry miss flat-chested, blushing, no manners… KID!" he smirked and walked off**_

_**I looked down in embarrassment and realized that people were laughing**_

"_**Great it's my first day of school and I get humiliated by the prince"**_

**End Flashback**

"_That jerk, thinking he's the best. There were so many fights like that and he always ended up winning…"_

Hinamori finally finished the cleaning up duties and ran out of the school. She was running back home when she bumped into a group of men who smelt like smoke and alchohol.

"S-sorry…" she said and tried to run but one of the men grabbed her arm

"Hey there miss cutie, wanna come hang out with us?" said one of them

"I have to go home, please let me go," she whispered

"Why not show us your face?" asked another man

Hinamori was frustrated and enraged by them. She kicked the man who was holding her arm in the groin, and punched the rest of the men.

"This is what you get for messing with the wrong girl..." she said with an evil glint in her eye and a smile. She started jumping in delight but she then realized what she did and started stressing over the fact that she showed her 'other' side to come out… But in a way she did feel quite content at herself, after all she is a black belt in karate and no one knows but she's very talent in judo as well as aikido.

She skipped home, humming a happy tune just thinking about summer. But she didn't know someone was watching her the whole time, his emerald eyes staring at the back of the happy girl the whole time. Who sneakingly took a photo of her beating up the men.

"What a surprise coming from Hinamori Momo"

* * *

SO GUYS that was the first chapter, I hope you guys liked it! I WILL BE UPLOADING SOME MORE VERY SOON! REVIEW PLEASEE! :D


	2. First Contact!

This is the second chapter! Please enjoy! AND DON'T FORGET TO R&R! Love you all :)

* * *

First contact

**Normal POV**

**(side note: the people who came are Renji, Hitsugaya, Ichigo, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Hisagi, Kira, Gin, Matsumoto, Hinamori, Rukia, and Orihime)**

It was a normal sunny day when all the teenagers met up. The only ones who had their eyes wide open were Ikkaku, Orihime, Ichigo, Renji and Hitsugaya.

"God, why did you call me? I had to wake up because of you!" complained Matsumoto to Hitsugaya

An anger vein popped on Hitsugaya's forehead and he glared at her,

"You were the one who made all the plans! I wasn't surprised when I saw that you weren't here."

The teenagers all went aboard on the train, Hinamori sat next to Renji, in front of them sat Orihime and Ichigo. Next to them sat Hitsugaya sat next to Kira and in front of them sat Yumichika and Ikkaku. Behind the four people there was Rukia who sat next to Hisagi, in front of them sat Gin and Matsumoto. (note: sorry if the seatings confusing)

When they were all comfortable and seated, they all noticed that there were no passengers except them.

"Guys, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" snickered Matsumoto

"No Rangiku, I don't think anyone could be thinking what you could be thinking," said Rukia sarcastically from her seat

"Have you guys not noticed that there are no passengers on this train!" said Matsumoto

"Yeah we noticed. But technically, we are the only passengers on only this cart or wagon or whatever you call this… uhm cart?" said Ichigo unsurely

"You mean compartment?" chimed in Hinamori

"Get to your point Ichigo, I'm already bored," said Rukia

"As I was saying, you can't say that there are no passengers on the whole train, when we're only in… compartment. So Rangiku, I can kind of guess what you're thinking about but then again, we can't really do what you're thinking because I'm guessing it's something quite big after all it is coming from you," said Ichigo

"Nah, it's just us on the train," said Ikkaku coming from the sliding door that connected to the other compartment.

"How, did wha—? You were there then you're there, wha-what are you?" said Ichigo looking from Ikkaku's empty chair and back to Ikkaku. He kept doing this several times, and stammered through his sentence.

"ICHIGO, JUST SHUT UP!" All of them said simultaneously

"YOU GUYS SHUT UP! I WAS THE ONLY ONE ACTIVE IN RANGIKU'S CONVERSATION!" shouted Ichigo standing up

"You're right Kurosaki-kun, but at the same time you aren't," said Orihime

"She's right, I mean you just started saying that there might still be other people on the other compartments, which is when Ikkaku left check, I guess you were into your _small_ world that you didn't even bother seeing Ikkaku walking around. Stupid as always," said Hitsugaya with a cold tone

"Huh? You say something Mr. Quiet-but-spoke-all-of-a-sudden?" said Ichigo with a clenched fist, and an anger anime vein popping on his forehead

Then, an anger anime vein popped up on Hitsugaya's forehead

"What did you just call me carrot-top?" said Hitsugaya who glared at him

"YOU HEARD ME!" shouted Ichigo pointing his finger

"Ichigo, just sit down. You're annoying everyone," muttered Renji looking out the window

"Watcha say Tomato?"

"YOU WANNA DIE YOU CARROT WHO WEARS A TEDDY-BEAR SHIRT TO SLEEP?"

"That's not surprising at all," said Yumichika and flicked his hair

"That's so cute!" exclaimed Orihime clasping her hands together

"Orihime, you can't be serious…" sighed Rukia face-palming her forehead

"That's totally gay Orihime," said Ikkaku with sweat dropping down his shiny bald head

By then, Ichigo was flushed red and started babbling on and on about Renji with his stupid haircut, and having an obsession with hippie clothes, or posting cover songs on youtube that were originally written by artists from the 50s, 60s, and 90s. Which led to Renji becoming as red as Ichigo.

"Shu-SHUT UP!" shouted Renji while everyone was laughing that is except one white-haired boy

"HAAHAHAHAH! RENJI HOW COME YOU NEVER TOLD US?" laughed Ikkaku uncontrollably

"Why would I ever tell you, you bald-shiny head?" mumbled Renji loud enough for Ikkaku to hear

"Heh? You say something Abarai Renji?" asked Ikkaku with a threatening look on his face

"N-n-no sir…" whispered Renji and sulked back in his chair

"Anyways, back to the point. Since we have this train all to ourselves why not we play a game of… tag! Plus we have two hours till we get to the beach!" said Matsumoto

"That's a pretty exciting morning for a person who absolutely detests mornings, isn't that right Rangiku?" snickered Rukia

"Ran-chan, I'm going to sit out on this one!" said Gin and Matsumoto nodded, "Well, if Gin isn't playing that I won't be playing as well."

"But how do we play though? There isn't a lot of places to run," asked Hinamori

"We get into PAIRS! THEN, there will be two people who are 'it', if one of you get caught by them then only you have to turn three times while your partner can run away with their new partner and you're the new 'it'. Simple!"

"Alright let's play, you all know that you guys will be losing to the ALMIGHTY IKKAKU!" said Ikkaku and climbed onto empty passenger seats and released an evil laugh. Just then the train shook, Ikkaku lost his balance and fell splat on the floor.

"So much for the almighty Ikkaku," mumbled Yumichika

"That… was… on… purpose," muttered Ikkaku under his breath while he rubbed his nose

"Okay, well that settles it. I, Rangiku Matsumoto will be the referee while Ikkaku and Yumichika will be the 'its'. "

"How will we choose our pairs?" asked Kira

"GREAT QUESTION KIDDO!"

"Did Rangiku-san just refer to me as a kid?" blinked Kira

"Pairing no. 1 will be, Orihime and Rukia. Pairing no.2 will be Hinamori and Kira. Pairing no. 3 will be Renji and Ichigo. Pairing no. 4 will be Hitsugaya and Hisagi. Let the fun begin."

With that said, Rangiku release an evil smile and brought her hand in the air, then brought it down in a chopping matter,

"The game has begun…"

* * *

Hope you like the second chapter! THIRD CHAPTER WILL BE WITH MANY… EVENTUL THINGS . Please review! Thank you for reading! Also, I put the pairings in really random pairs since, well… I found it way too cliché if the pairings were paired up with usual pairings, where the girl that the guy likes is paired up with the guy that the girl likes and all. Again, chapter 3 will have many more eventful things, and more humor


	3. Game of Love?

CHAPTER 3! Please R&R, love you all 3.

(I'm just going to leave my introduction to chapter 3 and upcoming chapters very short since it's the story that is in a way… much more important! )

Please enjoy, and again R&R!

OH and just another side note or hints that will come up in the upcoming chapters will be about complicated love going on between Ichigo, Orihime, Rukia, Renji and a mysterious newcomer whom all the characters already know but hasn't come up in the chapters yet. Then there's Hitsugaya and Hinamori, but someone lurking behind the background (kekeke), there's also Gin and Matsumoto coming into the picture. The people who just usually sit and watch enjoyably as butterflies flutter around the beautiful skies, are Hisagi who will be later accompanied by Chad. (ANOTHER SIDE NOTE: all the people are close so they call each other without any formalities, except Orihime at times and maybe even Hinamori… )

… So much for a very short introduction from me about the upcoming chapters… WELL ANYWAYS, PLEASE READ ON! Don't forget to review!

* * *

Game of… love?

"ALRIGHT, PIECES OF CRAP, STAY RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE WHILE THE IKKAKU CHOOSES WHO HE SHOULD TAG OR NOT!" hollered Ikkaku and looked back to see Yumichika, "Oh and the… uh… Yumichika who shall choose who to tag as well" said Ikkaku with a totally different tone

"HEY YOU MADE IT SOUND LIKE I WAS A GHOST! I don't like being ignored!"

"With that pretty boy face of yours, I'm not surprised WHY you get ignored by me!"

By then all the pairs ran off to different compartments, some even hid in the toilet.

"See now look what happened, they ran because you distracted me," said Ikkaku and pointed at the empty space that would've been filled with people

"You're the one who… well provoked them to run off," mumbled Yumichika who flicked his hair, again

"STOP WITH THE HAIR FLICKING! I swear, you're more of a girl than a guy!"

"I'm a guy and no I'm NOT gay! I just like staying… clean. Unlike someone" Yumichika pointed at Ikkaku

"Tch, forget it. Anyways, we better get this game going Yumichika. Let's go!"

"I'm already right behind you, don't have to order me all the time."

**MEANWHILE,**

"Kuchiki-san! IN FRONT OF YOU!"

Rukia snapped her eyes to the front to see a snickering Yumichika, who was inches away to tapping her. But missed by inches,

"Better luck next time pretty boy," mumbled Rukia but was tapped from behind by Ikkaku,

"Say something 'it'?" sneered Ikkaku and ran off in more of a dash

"IKKAKU! STOP TAKING MY PREY!" hollered Yumichika stomping his right foot

Rukia ignored Yumichika's rant, she turned three times and started searching; she walked around wondering where Orihime was

**At another place on the train,**

"_I wonder who the 'it' is, because I am pretty sure Ikkaku already caught someone, or Yumichika," _wondered Hinamori

"Oh, look Hinamori. There's Rukia! HEY RUKIA!" waved Renji and called her over

But he missed the smirk that Rukia did when she started walking over to them, but Hinamori noticed and ran off leaving a mouth-gaped Renji.

"Oi Hinamori, why are you runn—

He was cut off when he felt a tap, and looked at Rukia, "no… way"

"You're 'it'."

"WHY, HINAMORI! I'M OUT TO GET YOU!" hollered Renji and dashed to Hinamori

"Oh, Rangiku, Renji forgot to do the spin three times and run rule!"

"You're right," Rangiku whistled loudly and stopped Renji at his tracks, he looked back at Rangiku, "Renji, disqualified for breaking the rules."

"Wha—?" yelled Renji, "NOT FAIR!"

Then he stomped off and sat back in his chair

"Which makes… you Rukia the 'it' again," smiled Rangiku and gave her a nice pat

"That's… NOT FAIR!" shouted Rukia and stomped off walking to the next compartment

"You seem to be having fun Ran-chan!" grinned Gin

"Oh yes, but the game isn't over yet Gin," snickered Rangiku

**WHILE IN A LAVATORY,**

"Phew, I'll be safe in here," said Hinamori contently and fixed her hair in the mirror. She noticed water on the floor, and noticed that there was water leaking from the sink. She shrugged it and realized that her usual ponytail was a mess, she tried tying it again, but she had no luck because her hair-tie snapped into two.

"_Oh great… My spare hair ties are in my bag which are all the way in the opposite compartment,"_ wailed Hinamori in her head

She looked at herself in the mirror again and made a decision in her mind,

"_Hinamori, this is gonna be a matter of life and death. You need your hair-tie, now, you're going to put yourself out there, show your aikido, judo AND karate skills… or not but you want to get your spare hair-tie. Got that?"_

She nodded with her decision and said,

"Operation hair-tie."  
But the moment she opened the door, the lavatory opposite to her opened as well, her chocolate brown eyes met with emerald sea-green eyes. They heard footsteps, they both turned their head to see Rukia coming their way. She seemed distracted by something and didn't look their way, Hitsugaya took the chance and pushed Hinamori back in the lavatory, once they were both inside the toilet he quietly locked the door.

"HEY! What are you trying to—!"shoued Hinamori, but her mouth was instantly shut when Hitsugaya's hand clasped her mouth, "Mmmff!" Hitsugaya heard murmurs outside the door and once they faded he let go of her. He sighed and looked down at the wet floor.

"What did you do here? Pee on the floor?" he asked with a smirk. Hinamori turned bright red and started stammering like mad, "N-n-no! I-I- I am NOT a baby anymore!"

"Sure. Oh which reminds me, could you explain this to me?" questioned Hinamori and pulled out his cellphone to show the picture of Hinamori beating up the men the other day. Hinamori's eyes widened and she took a great gulp of air.

"How…?" asked Hinamori

"I was walking back home and saw you just kicking the life out of those poor men."

"I…"

"I find it quite interesting, a girl like you. An innocent looking girl like you beating up men and having quite a different character."

"You don't know anything about me."

"But in fact I do, so let's see, if I'm not wrong, you're a model and your singer name is Peachy. I saw you on the cover of a magazine, and you resembled 'Peachy' so much, I had to call the company that you signed with and I was not surprised when they told me your real name."

"Why should I believe that the company told you?"

"Because… I **own** that company dear," whispered Hitsugaya in her ear when he stepped closer to her. She pushed him away, he slammed against the door, and he noticed her eyes glaring at her.

"Don't do that kind of face, it's going to ruin your 'model' face," snickered Hitsugaya

"What do you want from me?" asked Hinamori

"One thing."

"Say it."

"You."

* * *

SO THAT'S IT LADIES AND GENTS! Don't forget to review! Thank you all for reading.

Just a small summary as to what will happen in chapter 4:

Hitsugaya seems to have set his eyes on her, of course he'll do anything not because he likes her or loves her… because he needs her for something. Hinamori doesn't agree, but at the end when he explains his proposition… she finally agrees but needs something in return.


	4. You and Me

Chapter 4! Please R&R! I hope you're enjoying this story :) and and and... don't forget to review! I just you know want to know if this story is good and all, please no harsh reviews? :( ANYWAYS, ON WITH THE STORY! ENJOYYY!

* * *

You. and Me.

**Normal POV**

"You."

Hinamori's eyes widened and she looked down at the floor. Her fists clenched and she could feel a blush creeping up her seats.

"I hate you…" whispered Hinamori loud enough for Hitsugaya to hear. She looks up at him red-faced, she was about to walk out the lavatory but the moment she took a step, she slipped. She could feel herself falling backwards; Hitsugaya was fast enough to catch her before her head hit the wall. Their eyes met again but through Hinamori's eyes she could see that Hitsugaya's eyes were pleading her for something. She regained herself, and stood up straight.

"Let's hear it," said Hinamori  
"Thought you hated me," said Hitsugaya

"Clearly, but let's get to the point. Why all of a sudden do you want me?"

"Because… I like you."

"That's a lie, just say your reason."

"Okay fine you got me. I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend."

"G-g-g-g-girlfriend?" stammered Hinamori with a blush

"Yeap. A girl who goes out with a guy and well, dates."

"Of course I know what a girlfriend is dumbass."

"I'm just helping you out here stupid."

"Jerk."

"Slut."

"Dummy."

"Whore."

"You crab."

"Crab? Are you serious? You're just saying such elementary swear words to call people."

Hinamori was flushed with embarrassment,

"Unlike you, I'd rather stick to the good side."

"Are you indirectly calling me a devil?" asked Hitsugaya twitching his eyebrows

"A white devil to be precise."

"Because of my hair?"

"Exactly, you guessed right, isn't that just amazing!" said Hinamori with sarcasm in her voice. An anime anger mark appeared on Hitsugaya's forehead.

"Well let's guess what you are, boob-less girl."

Hinamori gasped with this comment and her face went steaming red.

"Let's also add that you don't really have much of a butt as well."

By then Hinamori had steam coming out of her ears.

"Hm, what else? Let's see…" said the thinking genius

"ENOUGH! I'll be your girlfriend, but on one condition, no wait two!" said the exasperated Hinamori

"That's not very fair is it? I'm asking you to do one thing, and you agree to do it if I do two things? Tsk tsk tsk," pointed out Hitsugaya

"Just say another thing you want me to do then!" blurted Hinamori and realized what she said, but when she was about to take it back she noticed Hitsugaya let out a chuckle.

"Anything?"

"No, wait I didn't exac—

Hinamori was cut off when Hitsugaya started stepping closer to her.

"No take backs,"

"What, what are you trying to do?"

The train shook which made Hitsugaya to stumble and come closer to Hinamori who found no place to back away anymore. Her back was on the wall and Hitsugaya was right in front of her. She blushed madly and was about to say something when Hitsugaya's index finger was placed on her mouth.  
"Shut up, and just listen."

Everything became silent and Hitsugaya smiled.  
"That's more like it, so my other proposition is that we cannot, absolutely not fall in love with each other. Got that?"

"What makes you think I'll fall in love with a jerk like you?" said Hinamori and looked away

"Well you never know, girls like you tend to fall head over heels when a guy does something like this."

"Something like what?" pouted Hinamori and looked at him to see him inching closer to her face. She could feel her face blushing and without thinking she pushed him away.

"Woah, calm down there lady."

"Calm down? Are you crazy? You're sexually harassing me!" shouted Hinamori

Hitsugaya let out a long sigh, "You're not making this easier you know. I know that you're going to fall for me if we do lovey dovey stuff, as a couple."

Hinamori's eyebrows twitched and she took this as a challenge.

"You think I'll fall for you huh? Well guess what Hitsugaya Toushiro, I won't. Yeah I said that, I **WON'T**," said Hinamori

"Sure, sure, whatever you say,"

"Hmph, I won't."

"Then why are you blushing?"

Hinamori started to blush even more, "I'm not blushing!"

"You're getting redder and redder," pointed out Hitsugaya

"Look, I'll be your girlfriend! AND I won't fall in love with you, plus who would ever want to fall in love with a jerk like you!"

"Well, many girls."

"And not to add, your stuck up and a narcissist."

"Does it matter?"

Hinamori responded with silence, "Just tell me… Why did you have to choose me? Also, why do I have to be your pretend girlfriend?"

"I chose you because you seemed dense and not to add you look pretty blunt, plus finding out that you're a model, made you the perfect candidate to be my girlfriend. The reason why I need a pretend girlfriend is to wade off my fan-girls, and… my family wants to set me up with a girl whom I personally have no interest in, so their proposition to me was to find a girlfriend, and they'll call off the 'set up'. Also, I think by dating me, you'll attract a lot of people to your show business, like paparazzi's, modeling jobs, and you'll be growing famous in no time, not that I'm saying you're not a rising star right now, which you are, no doubt about that. "

"I feel like a tool."

"You should be happy, you get to date a pretty good looking man."

"Are you referring to yourself?"

"Yeah, obviously…"

"I was right, you are such a narcissist."

"Say whatever you like. I don't care."

"Oh yes with pleasure _Shiro-chan_."

Hitsugaya's eyebrows twitched and about five anger anime veins popped up on his forehead, "WHAT THE HELL IS SHIRO-CHAN?"

"Woah, calm down there dude," said Hinamori menacingly, "It's _**just**_ a name."

"Yeah which is embarrassing and stupid."

"Hm, whatever you say."

"Smooth, using my tricks and backfiring it. You're growing to be a little more demon like," said Hitsugaya

"Anyways, I need to tell you the two things I need in return."

"Shoot."

"One, don't tell anyone about my aikido, judo and karate skills. Two, don't tell anyone about me being a model, or else I'll slaughter you."

"Let me just say something here. First, I won't tell anyone about your fighting skills, why would I? Second, don't you feel guilty about not telling anyone even your friends about you being a model?"

Hinamori looked down knowing that he was right, being a model and not telling her close friends was hard for her.

"I'm just saying. Not that you have to listen to me…"

"No, you're right. I'll tell them, tonight when we're all together. I didn't tell my friends because I was insecure and worried that they would suddenly treat me differently."

"Fair enough."

"_Shiro-chan_, you seem to have a good side," said Hinamori teasingly

"Stop calling me that!" shouted Hitsugaya who was clearly irritated

"HEY! I think it's a perfect name for you! You're hair is white, and your first name is Toushiro, so the shiro also comes from your name! I have to pretend to be your girlfriend so I might as well give you a nickname," grinned Hinamori

"Fine, I'll find a flaw about you sooner or later, since you are my girlfriend."

Hinamori blushed and looked away.

"So when do I have to pretend to be your girlfriend?"

"Starting… now."

"Whaaaaat?" exclaimed Hinamori

"Don't tell me you've never had a boyfriend, you're a model aren't you?"

"Psht, yeah. O-Of course I have!" said Hinamori trying to hide the fact that she never did have a boyfriend

"You don't have to be that embarrassed you know."

"Uhm, I've had a boyfriend."  
"Lies."

"Truth," said Hinamori confidently

"Let's stop with the games and go outside," suggested Hitsugaya. Hinamori realized that they were still in the lavatory.

"I second that!" Hinamori walked out the lavatory along with Hitsugaya behind her and suddenly felt the cold wind from the air-con. Once they turned around, they saw a fighting Ichigo and Rukia look at both of them with confusion.  
"What… WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU GUYS BOTH DOING IN THERE?" shouted Ichigo getting red, and pointing at Hinamori then to Hitsugaya.

"Kurosaki, what do you think?"  
"Uhm…. You know maybe sexual inte—," Ichigo was cut off with Rukia who punched him.

"Excuse his language. He's a little jumpy today," said Rukia who was crushing his face on the floor with her foot.

"You're hurting Kurosaki-kun Rukia!"

"For the last time Momo, call me ICHIGO," muffled Ichigo

"O-Oh okay! I think you should let Ichigo go Rukia," said Hinamori

"You're too sweet on people Hinamori! But seriously speaking, what were you guys doing in there?" asked Rukia

"Uh nothi—," but she was cut off when she felt Hitsugaya wrap his hands around her waist and pull her close to him.

"I just asked her out, and she said yes. Nothing big," explained Hitsugaya

Everything stopped moving, Rukia stopped crushing Ichigo, and Ichigo looked up with a beaten up face. Both of them said simultaneously, "ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

"Start acting Hinamori," whispered Hitsugaya in her ear. She gave him a slight nod while blushing.

"Uhm, yeah. You see, we were hiding from the 'it', who was obviously you, Rukia so then Hitsugaya and I hid in the bathroom. Then he asked me out, and I accepted so yeah…" explained Hinamori

Rukia and Ichigo looked at her with surprised looks.

"Prove it. Hitsugaya wouldn't suddenly ask someone out all of a sudden out of the blue," said Ichigo

"Fine," muttered Hitsugaya and he pulled Hinamori in a kiss. Hinamori not being able to take in what was going on just closed her eyes, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Hinamori blushed like mad when they let go realizing that she just lost her first kiss to the 'jerk'. When she faced Ichigo and Rukia, their mouths were opened staring at them red-faced.

"That was PDA man! Doesn't count!" hollered Ichigo

"Wow, never knew you… had that kind of side Hinamori…" mumbled the shocked Rukia

"What do you want us to prove Kurosaki? Hm?"

"Hinamori could I talk to you for a second?" asked Ichigo

"Sure," agreed Hinamori. Ichigo dragged her a little far from Hitsugaya and Rukia.

"Are you really sure about this? I don't like talking about my close friend behind his back, but to be honest, he has loads of girls after him, and not to add he's damn famous for two reasons, plus he's also a major playboy. He might just be using you then throw you away," said Ichigo

"_I know. But I have to…" _responded Hinamori in her mind

"Yes, I am sure about this. He's only famous because of his family being super rich, and his looks, which is probably why he has loads of girls after him."

"Wait, Toushiro hasn't told you?"

"Told me what?"

"Never mind. Anyways I'll talk to you later all right? Hitsugaya might be worried even if he has this cold plaster on his face," said Ichigo

"Oh, okay…" said Hinamori and followed Ichigo.

"_Come to think of it, I don't know anything about him…"_

* * *

That is the END of chapter 4~! The next chapter will be mostly about all of them telling each other their secrets, Hinamori admitting who she is, and everyone just telling each other everything. Of course, and some HitsuHina, the new characters faces will come out soon!


	5. The Truth

This is chapter five! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! It's pretty long and I apologize! AND… enjoy the story ! Now on with the chapter five, the secrets shall slowly unfold! Oh... i totally forgot to mention this, and... you all are probably really annoyed of me saying this thousands of times already, but PLEASE REVIEW! That is all. :)

* * *

The truth

**Normal POV**

All the teenagers finally came back to their seats.

"SO, How was the game?" asked Matsumoto

"It actually wasn't that bad," replied Yumichika

"Because all you did was walk around until you found someone that you could tag," pointed out Renji

"Where the hell were you the whole time?" said Ichigo asking Renji

"He got disqualified," told Rukia

"That sucks man, how was it just sitting here ALL by yourself."

"Unlike you, I didn't need to drop a sweat! Plus I got a good nap."

"I bet you were worrying about Rukia the whole time since she was with Ichigo," whispered Hinamori in Renji's ears

"Shut up!" shouted Renji at Hinamori who just winked at him

"You know I'm right Abarai-kun!"

Renji looked away blushing like mad

"Hinamori, what did you say?" asked Rukia

"Oh I just sai—," but Hinamori's sentence was cut off when Renji clasped his hand on her mouth, "AHAHAHA, SHE SAID SUCH AN EMBARRASSING JOKE RIGHT HINAMORI?" letting go of her mouth

"No, I sai—," he cut her off again, "GUYS LOOK, A SEAGULL!" pointed Renji

All of them looked except Hinamori, "As I was saying, I told Renji that Rukia was looking very beautiful today." Then Hinamori grinned at Renji who flushed red.

"Renji, why are you red?" asked Ikkaku

"It's just so hot in here and I feel like I'm steaming!" explained Renji

"Or, maybe you're just embarrassed because she actually does look cute but you can't admit it," said Matsumoto

"SO TRUE!" agreed Hinamori

"SHUT UP!" shouted Renji and stood up, breathing uncontrollably.

"Alright, alright. Chillax tomato," said Ichigo

"What you say carrot?" asked Renji

"Forget it!"

The PA started speaking, "We are arriving at Seireitei, and this train will be stopping at Seireitei station, thank you for travelling with us."

"AAH! THE BEACH!" said the excited Orihime who got her things from the rack.

"It's going to be so awesome!" exclaimed Rukia

The teenagers arrived at their hotel, which was no doubt pretty awesome. The hotel rooms were all bungalows; the hotel had a pool, as well as a bar, a casino, a personal jacuzzi in each room, a night-club, another huge pool on the roof, and a shopping mall.

"AWESOME!" said Ichigo with a huge smile plastered on his face  
"I'll get the keys!" said Matsumoto and walked to the receptionist

"Hey Hinamori, when are you going to tell the others you're dating Hitsugaya? You are going to tell them right?" asked Rukia

"Well… Yeah, probably tonight, I'm going to tell the others about my job… or jobs," responded Hinamori

"You sure about that?"

"I think everyone has the right to know."

"Alright."

"GUYS, I GOT THE KEYS!" shouted Matsumoto motioning them to come over to her. There was a huge TV monitor near the receptionist, it was the news channel and they were explaining about the train crash, the train that the teenagers were on.

"So let's see, four people fit in one bungalow. Hinamori, Rukia, Orihime and I will take the biggest suite," explained Matsumoto

"That's not fair, why can't we get the big room?" asked Ichigo

"Tsk tsk, ladies first. As I was saying, we'll be taking the biggest suite, while you guys choose who to room with and which suite to take. Hey where's Gin?" asked Rangiku looking around. Her phone started to ring and she picked it up, "What? ... Again? ... Why? ... Seriously, you never—… all right fine ... Okay, yeah. Love you too … Bye." She sighed and cut the phone, "Sorry about that guys, so Gin isn't going to be able to make it."

"Kay, cool. Kira, who you going to room with?" asked Ikkaku

"I have no idea," replied Kira

"YOSH! GUYS HUDDLE UP!" shouted Renji. All the guys reluctantly came together and looked utterly bored.

"Why not we just do it by our soccer numbers? Since Hitsugaya is no.15, Ichigo is no. 25, I'm no. 5, Hisagi is no. 30, Kira is no. 64, Ikkaku is no. 40, Yumichika is no. 50," said Renji

"Your point?" asked Yumichika

"The larger numbers go in one group starting from 30, the rest goes together. Sound simple?" suggested Renji

"Don't think it's a bad idea actually," agreed Kira

"Alright, so how do we choose the rooms?" asked Ikkaku

"You guys have more people, take the bigger room," said Renji and tossed the key to them.

"Cool, anyways let's go up, and change into something more comfortable, maybe even go hiking," said Hisagi

"No hiking on the first day Hisagi-sempai…" said Hinamori popping in from no-where

"WAH! WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?" asked Hisagi who was caught off guard

"Just now, why? Was I not supposed to hear something?" asked Hinamori and looked at Ichigo, then winked at him with a slight smile. Ichigo started to sweat uncontrollably and was worried what would happen. He snatched the keys from Renji's hand and took his own bag then ran off, leaving a very confused bunch.

"What was that all about?" asked Rukia walking their way along with Matsumoto

"No idea," shrugged Renji and got his luggage, Hitsugaya did the same. Renji dialed Ichigo's number and asked what their room number was, then walked off to their room.

"We'll be going as well, see you guys," said Kira, the four of them left.

"We might as well go to our room," suggested Matsumoto, and all of them agreed.

"OHMYGOD! This is the life!" exclaimed Matsumoto and flopped on the bed

"Look at this! We have a huge jacuzzi with rose petals in it, in the MIDDLE of the room!" said Orihime with amazement

"We really have to thank your brother Rukia!" said Matsumoto

"Yeah you better, I had to literally beg him on my knees," said Rukia. Hinamori dropped her suitcase near her bed and went outside on the balcony where you could see the beach. Hinamori was mesmerized by the beauty and didn't notice someone calling her from the other bungalow. She snapped her head to see Renji waving at her.

"You guys are next to us?" asked Hinamori

"Yeah! We're on your right, while Kira and the others are on your left!" said Ichigo coming out from the room

"WOW! It's so pretty!" said Kira coming out from his room

"Kira-kun!" waved Hinamori and Kira waved back with a smile, "I'm going in! See you guys soon for lunch!"

Hinamori went back into her room to see Rukia standing there, "Rukia? What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Hinamori… I accidently told Rangiku… about… Hitsugaya,"

"Oh no…" Hinamori looked behind Rukia to see Matsumoto and Orihime still in a daze that Hinamori is dating Hitsugaya. They noticed Hinamori in front of them and they instantly got up, ran up to her with twinkles in their eyes.

"WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN? AND HOW?" asked Matsumoto

"Uh… on the train?" said Hinamori

"Sit down and tell us everything!"

"THEY EVEN KISSED!" blurted out Rukia who got a glaring look from Hinamori

"WHAT? YOU AND TOUSHIRO-KUN?" exclaimed Orihime

"Y-yeah… because Ichigo told us to 'prove' that we are dating," said Hinamori

"Awww! That's so cute!" expressed Orihime with a very girly style

"GUYS! I need to be honest…. This is all some wrong misunderstanding!" explained Hinamori and quickly put her head down realizing she had no guts to say the truth.

"What do you mean?" asked Rukia

"I… I'm just **pretending** to be his girlfriend!" blurted Hinamori

"Why?"

"Well…"

"Well?" asked the three of them

"Because, one…. I'm a model," said Hinamori. She already knew that Matsumoto already knew that she was a model but not Rukia or Orihime.

"… That's, SO COOL!" shouted Rukia with excitement, "I just noticed, but you're PEACHY right?"

Hinamori giggled and nodded, "Yeah I am."

"That's amazing! I have a friend who is a model!" said Orihime

"You guys are too late on things, I knew that way before," bragged Matsumoto

"Why'd you tell her and not us?" pouted Orihime

"I don't know, she forced me to tell her since she found me suspicious. But guys that's not it."

"There's more that I don't know? Wait how does this have any connection with Hitsugaya?" asked Matsumoto

"It will, later. Rangiku, you already know I'm a model, and that I'm also a soccer player right?" said Hinamori who got a reply from Matsumoto by her nodding at Hinamori. She looked at Orihime and Rukia to see that they were in a state of shock.

"A SOCCER PLAYER? Hinamori how many LIVES do you have?" asked Rukia

"One?"

"Wow! Momo-chan! This is so… unexpected from you!"

"Guys shut up! Go on Hinamori, what else is there?" asked Matsumoto

Hinamori gulped and took a deep breath, "I'm pretending to be Hitsugaya-kun's girlfriend because I kind of have to or else he's going to tell everybody about me being a model, and…"

"And?"

"I BEAT UP A GROUP OF MEN YESTERDAY!" blurted Hinamori

"RESPECT HINAMORI!" said Rukia and grinned, "but why?"

"They were… kind of I don't know, harassing me in a very annoying way?"

"Man, you should let that fighting side show more often Hinamori!" said Matsumoto

"I think it would be attractive, don't you think?" asked Orihime to the others who nodded in agreement.

"So you're a soccer player as well?" asked Rukia

"Yeap," confirmed Hinamori

"Is there more, or is it just that?" asked Orihime

"No, there's more. So when I beat up those men, Hitsugaya took a picture of it, he was kind of there, and I didn't notice him. He needs ME to be his girlfriend because his parents set him up with a girl, but they agreed that they would call it off if he got a girlfriend, and he did make a point that my show biz would boom up if I got together with him, because his family owns loads of companies, including mine so my career would get a boost up," explained Hinamori

"That's true, Peachy is already a rising star even now, so it's a good plan and all, but don't you feel a little bad? He's using you as a temporary tool," said Rukia

"BUT I HAVE TO, I FEEL HORRIBLE, BUT IF I DON'T THEN EVERYTHING I WORKED FOR IS OVER!" yelled Hinamori frustrated with the situation

"Calm down Hinamori, I have to agree with Rukia on this one. We're just worried that he will break your heart," stated Matsumoto very gently

"What do you mean when you say everything you worked for is over?" asked the curious Orihime

"Since eighth grade I've been working and working to hide my identities. I was bullied severely, but I still didn't use my status or anything to fight back. I just let them do whatever, and now I'm finally in high school, I'm still hiding my identities because I want people to look at me the way I am, and treat me the way they usually would treat people! I don't want anyone looking at me as a model, or a soccer player or… a fearless fighter…." By then Hinamori had tears from her eyes because her past was hard, she got hate mails everyday, and she would even think about committing suicide, until she met these amazing people who became her friends, "That's why, I don't want anyone knowing, or hearing about this. I don't want anyone to change…"

Her friends seeing that she was emotionally unstable tackled her into a hug, which caught Hinamori off-guard.

"You don't have to worry, we won't change and we'll be here because that's what friends are for right?" said Orihime

"Stop taking my phrases Inoue!" muttered Rukia

"Just don't go do careless things Hinamori, like breaking your own heart, that's pretty careless for me!" said Matsumoto and hugged tighter

"Can't breathe," muffled Hinamori and let out a small smile, "I love you guys."

Suddenly they heard a knock outside the door, the embrace was finally let go and Hinamori got a nice long deep breath. Matsumoto opened the door to find Renji in white knee-length swimming shorts and a Hawaiian shirt, Hitsugaya in a collared black polo shirt with grey jeans, and Ichigo wore a white shirt, which was paired with an orange knee-length shorts.

"Why is he in jeans?" asked Matsumoto pointing at Hitsugaya

"He apparently doesn't feel like swimming today," explained Ichigo

"THAT'S UNACCEPTABLE! GO CHANGE, WE'RE GOING SWIMMING…. NO BUTs!"

"Why should I listen to you?" asked Hitsugaya

"Becau—," her sentence was cut off by a scream inside the room and a loud splash, "Hold on for a moment, let me check what just happened." Matsumoto looked behind her and giggled. Hitsugaya heard Hinamori shouting out, "RUKIA! WHY DID YOU FILL UP THE JACUZZI?" who then replied with a loud laugh, "I NEVER KNEW YOU'D NOCHALANTLY FALL IN THE JACUZZI!" Renji and Ichigo poked their heads through the door to see Hinamori wet from head to toe, and noticed that her clothes had stuck to her showing her beautiful curves. Renji and Ichigo blushed red, then quickly looked away, "Hitsugaya look at your girlfriend, she's damn hot!" whispered Ichigo in Hitsugaya's ears. Ichigo pulled Hitsugaya to the door to show Hinamori who turned to face them and went all red, "PERVERTS!" then tried running to the bathroom but then slipped on a towel Rukia put down next to her which led to her falling into the Jacuzzi again.

"MOU! I HATE THIS!" said the exasperate Hinamori and walked out the Jacuzzi clinging to the towel. By then Rukia, Orihime, Matsumoto, Ichigo and Renji laughed, Hitsugaya just let out a small chuckle. When Hinamori came out her hair was a mess, and she came out dressed in swimmers with a skimmed white shirt-dress with swimming shorts.

"SO CUTE!" exclaimed Orihime

"You know what, we'll just wait down by the lounge," said Renji and walked away with Hitsugaya and Ichigo. Hinamori made contact with Hitsugaya before he left, he waved at her and walked off.

"Seriously Hinamori, when did you get so good in style? I'm so proud of you!"  
"Saki-san, my manager… was the one who packed my bags… I thought she wouldn't well put any embarrassing things but I guess I thought wrong…."

"You look so good though!"

"Thanks Orihime! Oh I forgot to put these on," remembered Hinamori and put nerdy squared glasses on, then put her hair in a messy bun, and finally put her hat.

"What did you do to yourself, you look hideous. First, your hat doesn't even match your messy bun…" explained Matsumoto, "try these on." Then threw ray-bans to Hinamori, who put them on, "MUCH BETTER!" nodded Matsumoto.

"I'm not wearing these glasses on because I want to, but more like I need to because I need to hide my… disguise," said Hinamori, her phone started to vibrate in her pocket and noticed that her manager was calling her, "Hold on, I have to get this." And got nods from her friends who then started talking about clothes. Hinamori went outside to the balcony with her phone.

"Hello! Suki-san how are you doing?"

"I'm doing great how's your vacation?" asked her manager

"It's going good actually… Well I told my friends that I'm a model. I'm sorry…"

"No, it doesn't matter unless they don't spread it around," replied Suki

"I also have to tell you something else."

"Yeah?"

"I'm dating Hitsugaya Toushiro."

* * *

SO THAT'S CHAPTER 5! Then chapter 6 will be about well, hitsugaya and hinamori… and a certain somebody… Hehe, will jealousy be rising up? Also in this story, Kira isn't the emo type like he is in Bleach, he does have an emo-side but doesn't show it, he's more of the optimistic guy. (im not sure if i gave a hint or not.. but i think people can already guess? maybe?)


	6. A New Admirer

CHAPTER 6! Please enjoy! Oh, and don't forget to review as well as enjoying the chapter! On to chapter 6!

* * *

A new admirer?

**Hinamori's POV**

"I'm dating Hitsugaya Toushiro." I gulped waiting for her answer.

"YOU'RE DATING HITSUGAYA TOUSHIRO?" I had to pull the phone away from my ear because of the way she screamed into the phone.

"Yes… I'm dating him," I confirmed

"That's… That's…. THAT'S **AWESOME**! Your show biz will upgrade, and I did want you to go closer to him since the company that managing you is his uncle named Jushiro Hitsugaya, actually he has had some liking towards you and wants you to become a lot more famous. Since now that you're with Hitsugaya your career will BOOST UP, PLUS HE'S A FAMOUS SOCCER PLAYER! I'm sure you've heard of the team, THE SOUL REAPERS right? You did tell me before that it was your favorite right?" Suki went babbling on and on, but I couldn't hear her voice anymore… Hitusgaya, is… a soccer player, in my favorite team of all time The Soul Reapers, I really don't know anything about him…

"Hinamori? Hello, you there?" asked Suki

"Huh? Yeah, I'm here!"

"Well once you get back from your two weeks at the beach, you're coming back and we actually planned for a photo-shoot with Hitsugaya Toushiro way before, so now that you're dating him I'm sure you have no problem right?" I was scared, a photo shoot with HIM? I sighed, "Okay okay, but for now let me enjoy my vacation alright? AND don't tell anyone about our relationship yet!"

"NO PROBLEM! Oh which reminds me, do you like the clothes I packed?"

"No…"

"Of course, you don't like girly stuff…. STILL I bet you look cute, now byee!" said Suki and cut the phone. I put my phone back into my shorts and went back to the room with a pokerface.

"Hey, which looks better Hinamori? This swimming suit or this one?" asked Orihime choosing between a pink bikini with white polka dots and a plain black bikini.

"The black one," I replied and saw that Rukia was dressed with a two piece chappy swimming suit, "Cute Rukia." I complimented her and grinned

"What are you wearing?" asked Matsumoto who wore an orange bikini with hibiscus flowers designing it.

"That's a surprise!" I said not wanting to tell her what I looked like. I then remembered the conversation I had with Suki, and I lowered my head. I walked over to my bag and picked it up, "Are you guys ready? I don't want them to wait any longer!"

"Yeap, let's go!" said Matsumoto who walked out with a skirt and a tanktop. Rukia wore a blue summer dress; Orihime wore a flowy yellow tank-top that was paired with black shorts.

**Normal POV**

While the girls were getting ready, the boys were already down-stairs waiting.

"What's taking them so long," said Ikkaku looking at the clock on the wall

"Yeah, it's already been 30 minutes," muttered Hisagi

"Should we check on them?" asked Kira

"Nah, I'm sure they're fine," said Renji who slumped on a chair and picked up a magazine, "Hey guys I know this model, she's damn hot! What's her name again, oh right it was Peachy" Little does he know that the model he called hot is Hinamori .

Hisagi was dressed in a grey jacket with black swimming shorts, Kira wore green swimming shorts that was paired with a white shirt, Ikkaku wore red swimming shorts with a black shirt and Yumichika wore purple swimming shorts with a black jacket.

"I'm hungry," mumbled Ichigo whose stomach growled, "Which reminds me, Hitsugaya when are you going to tell them about your relationship?" whispered Ichigo

"Never," answered Hitsugaya. Renji overheard their conversation and said out loud, "RELATIONSHIP WITH WHO?" All the boy's attention was now at Hitsugaya who sighed with annoyance.

"What the hell! I thought we were friends!" yelled Hisagi who was actually sulking, "AND OUT OF ALL THE PEOPLE YOU TOLD KUROSAKI!" and pointed at Ichigo.

"HEY! He didn't tell me, I just saw them together on the train," admitted Ichigo

"Can't believe you ever had a relationship going on Hitsugaya," said Yumichika

"Tch, I'm sure it's just a fling like every other girl," stated Ikkaku with a shrug

"Yeah, probably. It's not going to last long anyway," said Hitsugaya, that's when Ichigo snapped.

"Hey Toushiro, I'm not saying this because I like her or anything, but maybe you should consider treating her nicer. She's still our friend!" said Ichigo

"Why do you care?" asked Hitsugaya

"Because Momo's our friend!" blurted Ichigo who froze in place and slowly turned to the others, Ikkaku who isn't usually interested was staring at him with his mouth wide open.

"Wow," said Yumichika with a little gasp.

"Her?" asked Hisagi in a surprised tone. Hitsugaya glared at Ichigo, who gave him an apologetic look, Hitsugaya sighed, "Yeah, it's Hinamori Momo."

"Hitsugaya, quit playing with her or using her," muttered Kira

"Why do you care?" asked Hitsugaya

"She's still a human being," said Kira looking at Hitsugaya

"Yeah, I'm going to have to agree with Kira on this one," agreed Renji

"Toushiro, she's still a girl, she might actually fall for you," said Hisagi

"I think it's pretty pathetic for a guy to play around with a girl for his own needs, don't you think so Hitsugaya?" asked Kira with a glare

"Kira, that's a little over the top, chill man," said Hisagi looking at Kira

"Hmm, it kind of sounds like you have a crush on her Kira," said Hitsugaya who raised his eyebrows

"So what if I do?" asked Kira. All the boy's faces changed except Hitsugaya, who glared at him. The boy's looked at Kira with widened eyes, except Yumichika who looked away and sighed knowing that this would be a huge problem.

"Are you serious Kira?" asked Renji

"I'm warning you Hitsugaya, this is the last time I'm going to say this, break up with her before you hurt her," warned Kira

"And if I don't?"

"Don't make me say it,"

"No, really I'd like you to say it," said Hitsugaya with a smirk

"I'll kill you," threatened Kira

"Guys, stop fighting!" scolded Hisagi trying to cool down the situation.

"Toushiro, just be honest, if you go out with her, well pretend to go out with her will you try not to break her heart?" asked Ichigo

"Who cares?" shrugged Hitsugaya, Kira walked up to Hitsugaya and pulled his collar.

"Stop using people all the time, a guy like you shouldn't even be the ace in the soccer team," said Kira

"Let me go," warned Hitsugaya. Renji broke the fight between the two, "Stop it, the girls could be here any minute and if you guys are fighting this situation isn't going to be better!"

"Renji's right, stop attracting attention. We can solve this after lunch," said Ichigo

"Hey guys! Sorry we're late!" called out Hinamori and waved her hands.

"After lunch it is then," said Kira and waved back at Hinamori with a gentle smile. The other girls followed Hinamori and walked over to the guys.

"Hey Hinamori, could I talk to you for a minute?" asked Hitsugaya and dragged her outside. The group then shrugged it off and walked to the restaurant.

"What's your problem?" asked Hinamori annoyed

"Look, Kira and the guys know that we're just pretending to date, this is going bad. What about you? You clearly told your friends," said Hitsugaya

"Gosh, what's your problem, you always read people like an open book even if you don't even know them…" muttered Hinamori loud enough for Hitsugaya to hear.

"You're just jealous that I'm a genius," annoyed Hitsugaya

"Oh here we go again, look I don't care what you are, or anything!"

"Let's just get to the point, the guys are noticing that I'm just using you."

"I'm just going to pop in and point out that you actually ARE using me."

"Shut up and listen. I'm sorry I'm using you, but please, you have to help me."

"Help you do what?"

"Let's fall in love with each other…"

Hinamori fell silent and just gaped at him…

_Fall in love with him?_

* * *

Teehee, I will update soon for chapter 6! I am sending my love to anyone who is reading this, thank you very much! If you're not busy, don't forget to review! Hm, I wonder what I'll do to Hinamori and Hitsugaya… OH and Kira Right, can't forget about the others as well! Anyways hope you liked it! 3


	7. The shadow confesses

CHAPTER 7 IS UP! WHOOHOO, ok nevermind. Sorry for being a little bit hyper, hehe well I hope you enjoyed the past chapters, please enjoy this one as well. (I'm not going to say to review…. I'm getting tired of saying the same things over and over again )

* * *

The shadow confesses

**Normal POV**

"Fall in love with you?" exclaimed Hinamori with a slight brush creeping up her cheeks.

"Stop shouting all the time, you're going to make me deaf… Listen, let me rephrase, I meant to say 'Let's PRETEND to fall in love with each other.'"

"Oh…" Hinamori was a little disappointed but she really couldn't say anything because this would be a better plan to be more…. realistic?

"So, we're going to spend the whole day together today…"

"No way, not with you at least," mumbled Hinamori

"Could you at least co-operate!"

"Well you're the one never ever co-operating with me you… you… BALD JERK!"

"BALD? DO YOU NEED NEW EYES OR SOMETHING MISS. UGLY?"

"EXCUSE ME? ME? LOOK WHOSE TALKING!"

"I find myself pretty attractive, unlike you."

"Narcissist."

"Say something?"

"NARCISSIST!"

"Enough is enough, so can you help me?"

"…. Fine. But isn't it bad if I just go in with you when everyone knows?"

"Which is why, we all go back to our rooms after lunch, then go out, alright?"

"Hm… Okay, why not?"

"You better not fail me."

"Oh by the way, could you start calling me by Momo?"

"Why?"

"I think in a way it's better to call people by their first names to show their closeness, right Toushiro? No wait, SHIRO-CHAN!" teased Hinamori poking his sides

"Stop it with that name!" They both started walking back to the restaurant still arguing about nicknames…. While…

"Wait so you guys know that it's all fake?" asked Ichigo

"Yeah, we tried telling her but she wouldn't listen," said Matsumoto

"We gotta tell Toushiro too, or else he's really going to break her heart," replied Ichigo

"But, what if feelings flutter during their fake relationship?" asked Orihime

"Love isn't that sweet on people dearie," replied Rukia patting Orihime's head

"What should we do then? It's not like we have a say in this or something," said Renji

"What if we go hiking all together and see their chemistry between them, like purposely put a log in front of hinamori's leg while Hinamori's not looking, make her purposely trip and see if he catches her?" suggested Hisagi

"I don't know if you call that a plan, or a mission to murder Hinamori," replied Yumichika

"What, unless you have a better plan?"

"I just don't want to go hiking, let's ask everyone whose here that wants to go hiking," said Yumichika

"Fine, people who want to go hiking say 'ai'."

No one raised his or her hands. Yumichika sneered and flicked his hair. Just then, the 'fake' couple came in hand in hand, Hinamori was laughing with a blush, while Hitsugaya just smiled and chuckled from time to time. The others could hear their conversation going something like this:

"_Shiro-chan_," teased Hinamori

"I'm telling you stop with that name!" said the irritated Hitsugaya

"Well, I think it's cute."

"That's what you think."

"So? Don't I have a say in this relationship?"

Hitsugaya pulled Hinamori closer and pulled her ear closer to his mouth so he could whisper something that the others couldn't hear. Hinamori nodded with a blush, and embraced him which obviously caught Hitsugaya by surprise.

"I love you," mumbled Hinamori loud enough for the others to hear

"Likewise," muttered Hitsugaya with a smile

The others were surprised, shocked and their hearts were wrenching at the cute-ness.

"God, they make a really good couple…" mumbled Rukia

"I know…" whispered Hisagi

Hinamori and Hitsugaya went to the table, the guys scooted one seat down as well as the girls and practically stared at them, while they were busy 'pretending' to be mesmerized by their eyes. Little did the others know that they were also busy kicking each other underneath the table, while a very innocent smile was plastered on their faces.

"SO… WHO WANTS TO GO HIKING?" asked Hisagi to break the awkwardness

"We already told you no one!" pointed out Renji

"Maybe not hiking, but we should check out some small hills that have small forests! It'll be nice, and the weather is nice as well!" suggested Hinamori

"SEE! Someone likes my idea!" said Hisagi

"Technically, it wasn't your idea but my girlfriend's," said Hitsugaya who got a glare from Kira.

"When should we go, walking or trekking or whatever," asked Ichigo

"After lunch," replied Hinamori who got a nod from the girls

"Let's order, I'm starving!" said Matsumoto who opened the menu and scanned the list. She was smiling while she was because she actually thought that Hitsugaya might really fall for Hinamori.

The others went back to their own rooms after lunch.

**IN THE GIRL'S ROOM:**

"What happened when you guys were outside?" asked Rukia changing her clothes to a more suitable clothing to go hiking in.  
"Oh nothing really. Just stuff," replied Hinamori with a blush

"YOU'RE BLUSHING! Something must've happened!" said Matsumoto

"NoOO! Nothing! REALLY!"

"I heard you guys say I love you to each other though!" exclaimed Orihime

"OK fine, I'll tell you. We… actually might be going to a real relationship."

"Are you serious?"

"Guys, I know you guys are going to kill me for saying this… But I might be falling for him…" mumbled Hinamori and turned to face them, who just grinned at her.

"Then you know what this means," said Matsumoto  
"Yeap, it's time to snatch Hitsugaya's heart," stated Rukia with Orihime nodding

"Oh… kay?" replied Hinamori, unsure if it was good or not…

**WHILE IN ICHIGO's ROOM:**

"Dude, what happened? Both of you suddenly made nicknames for each other?" asked Renji

"Long story short, I'm just going to tell you guys now, I might be seriously falling for her," stated Hitsugaya in a very serious tone

"Are you serious?" questioned Ichigo

"Yeah I am, she's just, like the sun," replied Hitsugaya, _"Just like the sun? What the hell am I saying?" _

"Well that's good, I guess you just need to know her feelings," said Ichigo

"I already do," mumbled Hitsugaya to himself

**WHILE IN KIRA's ROOM:**

"So… you like Hinamori?" asked Ikkaku out of the blue

"Yeah, well she's more like a little sister to me, but I'm starting to get weird feelings for her…" said Kira

"Hm… But what are you going to do? It's not like she'll suddenly break up with Hitsugaya," said Yumichika

"Yeah he's right," agreed Hisagi

"I'm going to kiss her," stated Kira

"K-K-KISS HER? ARE YOU CRAZY?" yelled Ikkaku

"What else can I do? I'm going to kiss her, and see her reaction," said Kira

"Look, I don't think that's a good idea," mumbled Hisagi  
"I don't care what you guys think or not, I'm doing it…"

"Okay then, not my fault if you get beat up by Toushiro," muttered Yumichika

"Yeah, he is strong isn't he?" replied Hisagi

"GUYS! Look at my muscles," said Ikkaku flexing

"Just shut up," said Hisagi and threw a pillow at his face

"Okay guys, so I found a hill that has some beautiful scenery, we'll be going there right now alright?"

"Okay," replied everybody at once

"Off we go!"

"Heyhey, Hitsugaya-kun, I meant Toushiro, what are we going to do right now?" asked Hinamori

"Uh, walk together?" said Hitsugaya

"I know, but… ok you know what nevermind," said Hinamori, "I'll walk by myself."

"No you aren't," said Hitsugaya and grabbed her hand making Hinamori blush a thousand shades of red, "You're staying with me, and that's final."

"Which reminds me, when are you going to tell me that you're a soccer player? Did you really plan to keep that all to yourself?" asked Hinamori

"Good thing you brought it up, we will talk about that when we start hiking, which is now," replied Hitsugaya and everyone started walking up the hill engaged in their little conversations, well that is except Kira who just kept an eye on them.

"First, do you notice Kira's weird behavior?" asked Hitsugaya

"Nope, I don't. Why?" asked Hinamori

"He likes you," blurted Hitsugaya

"No he doesn't, seriously stop with those game of yours," replied Hinamori

"Fine, whatever, don't believe me," said Hitsugaya

"Anyways, you're a soccer player? Anything else?"

"I have many fan-girls… That's pretty much it."

"That's it? I know I'm just supposed to be your pretend girlfriend but for once could you like… make me know you better?" asked Hinamori

"What is there to know?"

"Like what kind of color you like, or pet, or I don't know something."

"Favorite color, turquoise or blue, favorite pet, I don't know…"

"WHAT? NO FAVORITE PET! When we get back let's find a cute little dog or something!"

"No way…" muttered Hitsugaya who let go of Hinamori's hand, which left a confused Hinamori looking at his actions. He kept looking from right to left, and at the end looked at Hinamori.

"Becareful where you walk," whispered Hitsugaya

"Yeah, yeah, whatever dad," said Hinamori, then as if it was all planned there was a log with moss on it, and was slippery. Hinamori, who didn't notice climbed onto that log only to slowly fall backwards, the others all looked at Hinamori who was about to fall. But then the hero comes in, Hitsugaya gets behind her, and holds her close as she was about to fall. She blushed like mad when she saw how close they were.

"Told you to watch your step, Miss. Clumsy," said Hitsugaya and held her close, "Hey Hisagi, Hinamori and I will take our leave, she seems to have a scab."

"Fine alright, see you guys," said Hisagi and waved them off. Then the group came into a huddle, "Guys, did you see that? We have to do something with this couple!" said Hisagi

"Well, Hitsugaya told us he really liked her," said Ichigo

"Hinamori told us she really liked him…" mumbled Matsumoto

"We gotta make them have their first REAL kiss, alright?" said Renji

"We'll let them be alone, while we can just go to the beach now," said Hisagi

"Alright, good plan," said Rukia

"You don't have to hold me you know and when did I ever get a scab?," said Hinamori

"Don't know just made that up, I have to hold you, you never know when you might fall," mumbled Hitsugaya

"Whatever. Hey is that Kira in front of us?" asked Hinamori noticed that Kira was already in front of the hotel.

"Hey guys!" waved Kira and walked over to them

"Hey, weren't you up there just now?" asked Hinamori

"I came down to check if you were okay," said Kira

"I'm fine, Toushiro helped me," said Hinamori and grinned

"Hey Momo, I'll get the emergency box, you stay here alright?" said Hitsugaya and left

"That's cruel to leave his girlfriend all by herself," said Kira

"No, it isn't. He really has a soft side," said Hinamori and smiled at the thought of that

"Hinamori-kun, I've been meaning to tell you this… But I love you, so just break up with Hitsugaya and be with me," confessed Kira and took her wrist, he gripped it so tightly that Hinamori couldn't help but wince.

"Kira-kun, I can't. I'm sorry!" said Hinamori, but before she could get up, Kira leaned in for a kiss, but Hinamori quickly looked away.

"Hinamori-kun look at me, just one kiss!"

"NO, IT'S DISGUSTING."

"Please! Hinamori-kun!"

"What are you doing to my girlfriend Kira?" asked Hitsugaya who was back with the first-aid kit.

"Kissing her, got a problem?" asked Kira

"No, but just to warn you. Kiss her, and I'll kill you," threatened Hitsugaya

"Kira-kun…. This isn't the best timing all right? I guess I'll just see you later, let's go Toushiro," said Hinamori and tugged on his sleeve. Toushiro leaned close to Kira's ear, and whispered, "You see, she chose me over you. Game over."

"Let's go, I'm hungry!" whined Hinamori and tugged his sleeve even harder

"Stop with the tugging, let's go piggy," said Hitsugaya and pushed her into the hotel.

"You messed with the wrong man Toushiro Hitsugaya," muttered Kira

* * *

So that was chapter 7! Hope you enjoyed! Please don't forget to review! Love you all! XOXOXOXO


	8. Moments are supposed to last right?

SO THIS IS CHAPTER 8! I hope you enjoy this chapter like you've enjoyed the other chapters! Anyways, on with the story! Don't forget to R&R by the way!

* * *

Moments last… right?

**Normal POV**

"Is that… Chad? And Ishida?" asked Ichigo squinting at a shack where two people were carrying some boxes.

"OH IT IS!" exclaimed Orihime

"ISHIDA! CHAD!" waved Hisagi. They looked at the group, and dropped their boxes to walk over to them.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Ishida

"We're on vacation what about you?" asked Hisagi

"Volunteer work!" replied Chad

"That's cool!" said Rukia

"What are you guys doing?" asked Matsumoto

"We're making food! Come in our restaurant!" invited Ishida. The group came in the restaurant and ate.

"Oh! Ishida-kun, this tastes really good!" exclaimed Orihime as she took a bite of fruit tart that Ishida made.

"Really? Thanks! I worked on it today morning, I'm so happy you said it's good! Here try this one!" said Ishida and gave her a short-cake. Ichigo who saw this didn't like what was going on at all, but tried his best not to give a crap.

"Hey, Ishida! Why not you give some cake to us!" whined Renji

"Because you guys are rude…" insulted Ishida and gave cakes to the girls only.

"You suck…" mumbled Ichigo

"You say something Kurosaki?" asked Ishida

"Yeah, you heard me. You suck!" shouted Ichigo and stood up so abruptly that the tissue holder on the table knocked over.

"Oi, Ichigo. What's wrong?" asked Renji. Ishida pushed his glasses up, and took Kurosaki's arm, "Come with me Kurosaki."

**Meanwhile, at the hotel**

Hinamori was in Hitsugaya's room, and sat on his bed while he was taking a shower. He came out shirtless, Hinamori's flushed red, and she opened the covers of his bed then hid herself underneath his blanket.

"Go put clothes on!" shouted Hinamori from his bed

"What's wrong with you?" asked Hitsugaya walking near her

"DON'T COME NEAR ME UNTIL YOU PUT A SHIRT ON!" yelled Hinamori and clutched his blanket. He didn't listen and just walked over, then pulled the covers revealing a very red Hinamori scanning his body from head to toe.

"GO PUT A SHIRT ON YOU PERVERT!" yelled Hinamori and ran into the closet. She quickly shut the doors, and realized that the closet she was in had his clothes. She opened the closet door quickly and threw the shirt at his face then closed it.

"I'm changed, you can come out now…" mumbled Hitsugaya. Hinamori came out of the closet to see him still shirtless.

"You aren't wearing a shirt!" flustered Hinamori and was about to go back into the closet when she was tugged back by Hitsugaya. She started walking backwards and before she knew it she was hugged by Hitsugaya. Hinamori felt as if everything in the world stopped and all she could feel was his strong arms holding her tightly around the waist. Her arms went loose and fell down at her sides, she slowly looked up to see him looking at her with a smile.

"You look beautiful…" whispered Hitsugaya, Hinamori looked into his eyes and smiled.

"You're not wearing a shirt you jerk," mumbled Hinamori and tried to wriggle away but he was too strong. She stopped and rested her head on his chest.

"Why…?" asked Hinamori

"Why what?"

"Why does… the world sto—," she stopped speaking when she realized what she was about to say, _"Why does the world stop whenever he's near me…"_

"Stupid, you didn't finish your sentence."

"I… couldn't," said Hinamori

"What kind of answer is that?"

"An answer."

"You suck at comebacks."

"Thanks to you."

"Yeah sure, whatever."

Hitsugaya let go of her and patted her head. She looked at him with a red face and smiled.

"Stupid, what's with that face. You look like a creep," said Hitsugaya and pushed her off lightly.

"You're the one who came harassing to me, you pervert!" pouted Hinamori

"Yeah sure… Hey could you not go near Kira anymore?" asked Hitsugaya  
"Why?"

"Because, it's going to ruin our fake relationship, and he's annoying."

"But he's my friend!" yelled Hinamori

"But he's not mine! Look, you're going to have to stop hanging out with him. He's…"

"He's what?"

"He's dangerous."

"Really, dangerous? You're pathetic! You can't just judge someone just because you don't like them! I thought you changed for a moment there, I thought you wouldn't be a stuck up snob anymore!"

"You think I'd change in a day? Or you thought I changed because I started hanging out with you? Don't get me wrong, I don't like you in any way. You're just like a tool, and I'm going to use you like one even if you don't like it."

Hinamori stood there with tears pouring down her eyes by then, with the harsh words coming at her all of a sudden.

"Maybe… it should just end then since I'm a tool, I can break anytime! I don't care anymore about this fake relationship. You know what, Kira… is better, nicer and friendlier than you! I'm just going to go to him and tell him our relationship is a lie, that I like him! While you can just sit here and think of me as another tool! You PIECE OF CRAP!"

"Do whatever you like. I don't care anymore."

"With pleasure," huffed Hinamori with tears pouring down her eyes and ran out the door, then closed it with a big slam.

"What have I done?" mumbled Hitsugaya and clenched his fists.

**Back to Ishida and Ichigo**

"What's your problem," said Ichigo and shook Ishida's grip from his wrist

"Inoue Orihime, and Kuchiki Rukia."

"What about them?"

"You like BOTH of them don't you?"

"I don't like any of them," shrugged Ichigo

"Then I guess you wouldn't mind if I just asked Inoue-san out then," said Ishida and started walking back

"No, wait!" shouted Ichigo and held Ishida back

"I knew it, you do like her," said Ishida and looked straight into his eyes, "Kurosaki, I'm not planning on giving up Inoue anytime soon…. I'm sure you know about Renji right?"

"Just… don't do anything, please."

"Just for a week."

"Oi! Ichigo!" shouted Renji and ran over to them.

"What's wrong Renji?" asked Ichigo

"What's up with you guys, both of you are so tense."

"Renji, I… think that I might like Orihime."

"Really? Cool!"

"That's not all… I like Rukia too Renji…"

"What the hell? Ichigo, I told you since we were in elementary that I liked her, that she was mine, that you would never fall in love with her!" shouted Renji

"Wow, saying that all of a sudden to Renji wasn't a good idea Kurosaki. Now, I'm in the whole mess," said Ishida annoyed

"Shut up four eyes," muttered Ichigo, "Look Renji, I was wrong, I'm sorry. But, I just can't… like get it straight!"

"You better get it straight, because until then I'm not talking to you. A guy who likes two girls at once, and tells his childhood friend that he likes his friend's crush after years… that's pathetic, especially for you Ichigo," said Renji and walked towards the hill, planning to go back to the hotel.

"You really have to choose one Kurosaki…. Or else it'll be too late before you notice."

"Time doesn't wait does it?" asked Ichigo

"No, it doesn't. I'm glad it doesn't because if it did, I would never be able to ask Inoue-san out," said Ishida and walked back to the restaurant

"Goddamit… So much for a vacation," whispered Ichigo and hung his head down

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid… Why did you even agree with Toushiro about the whole fake relationship!" mumbled Hinamori running everywhere trying to find Kira. She had tears streaming down her cheeks, they kept on falling… She finally found Kira near the poolside. He turned his head and looked at her, he gave her a bright smile then did a small wave. Hinamori's tears welled up and she collapsed on the ground. She put her hands over her face and sobbed like mad, Kira ran over to her side then held her tightly.

"What's wrong Hinamori?" asked Kira

"Tou… shiro…. He… just…" sobbed Hinamori not being able to say anymore. Kira picked her up bridal style and started walking, "Kira-kun?"

"Let's talk about this in my room," said Kira. Once they arrived he set her slowly down on his bed, "Now what happened?"

Hinamori explained everything, apart from the fake relationship. She had a feeling that she shouldn't tell that piece of information to anyone, even if she hated Hitsugaya.

"Hm… So that's what happened. Don't worry Hinamori, he'll come around, until then…" said Kira and looked at her. Hinamori stared at him confused, but she realized his face was coming closer to her. She quickly shifted away and was about to excuse herself from the room, but her wrist was suddenly grabbed by Kira.

"Kira-kun, could you let me go? Please?" asked Hinamori politely

"You know how many years it took me to finally say the words I said to you just 30 minutes ago?"

"I really need to go…"

"Go where? Back to Hitsugaya?"

"No, back to… my room"

"Your room? Stay here with me… I demand you too"

"I'm not your slave, just let me go you creep!" said Hinamori and shook his hand off, she dashed to the door but Kira was faster. He knocked her down, she was scared, more like freaked out, she tried scrambling out of his grip but it didn't work. She could feel some hot tears streaming down her cheeks, she didn't want to get raped.

"_Anyone… please…."_

**When that was happening….**

"Where is that stupid brat?" said the annoyed Hitsugaya. He looked around the whole hotel, and even went to her room, but realized that no one was there unless she didn't want to open the door. He knew that she wouldn't forgive him so easily after what he said, it was pretty harsh… But he had to be honest, he did not like Kira, and he's… dangerous, or seems like it.

"_Maybe I'll just go to his room, he actually might be a nice guy…"_

He walked to Kira's room, and knocked on the door. He did hear some things falling down, and someone's voice. Hitsugaya just shrugged and saw that when Kira opened his eyes, he was shirtless only wearing pants.

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to apologize," said Hitsugaya

"For what?"

"Look, you like Hinamori I get it. I think you should really go out with her, she was actually searching for you a few moments ago to actually tell you that—,"

Hitsugaya stopped when he noticed the closet moving a bit, "Uh, Izuru what's in there?"

"Nothing, why?" said Kira coolly

"It's moving…" said Hitsugaya and walked over to the cabinet, but was stopped when he felt Kira's hand on his shoulders.

"I don't think that's a good idea," said Kira and pushed him to the door, but Hitsugaya was stronger. He ran out of Kira's grip and opened the cabinet. His eyes widened as he saw a fragile Hinamori with puffed eyes forced into the closet with a bruise on her left leg. Her hands were tied as well as her feet, and her mouth was shut with a cloth which was damp with all the tears it soaked. Hitsugaya quickly untied everything, and picked her up in a piggyback.

"You don't dare think about coming near Hinamori again…," threatened Hitsugaya

"And if I do?" asked Kira amusingly

"I'll kill you…" warned Hitsugaya and walked out. He looked down at Hinamori before walking out the door to see her clinging onto his shirt, clutching it and sobbing in it. Hitsugaya brought her to her own room thinking that she might feel uncomfortable in his room.

"Hinamori… What happened," said Hitsugaya as she sat down on the bed.

"We didn't exactly do anything, but he knocked me down, so I bruised my left leg, and he tried to get me to take my clothes off. That was when you knocked, he pushed me, practically slammed me into the closet… I was so pissed, but I couldn't do anything even with my _fighting skills _because he was so much stronger…," explained Hinamori and sobbed into her own hands. Hitsugaya didn't know what to do but his body instantly moved, he made her stand up and he held her tight. This caught Hinamori off guard but she accepted it.

"I'm sorry…" whispered Hinamori

"You should be, you worried me like hell…."

"I didn't think you'd come find me," said Hinamori

"I wouldn't… but I did," mumbled Hitsugaya

"Then why are you hugging me?" asked Hinamori

"Because you're crying," said Hitsugaya

"Thank you…"

"It's just for today…."

With that, Hinamori's lips curled up and she tightly hugged him back _embracing_ the moment where he came out of his hard shell….

* * *

SO THAT WAS CHAPTER 8… Now now… what will happen between Ichigo and Renji? Hehehe, I'm putting drama into other couples so yayy! But the main couple is HINA X HITSU! Love you all! Please review! i apologize for the late update :) AND. i don't own bleach, i keep on forgetting to say that every single time i write a story *bumps head into the desk many times* ANYWAYS. with that said... i hope this chapter wasn't too cliche. I PERSONALLY thought that this chapter was, too much. I don't know what the readers as in YOU might think but if you found it good than i'll be happy, but rest assured for those who didn't enjoy this chapter the next chapter will be so much better that you'll be blown away *hopefully?* :P LOVE YOU ALL! I'll try to update as soon as i can!


	9. I promise

CHAPTER NINE IS HERE NOW I hope you like it people! I DO NOT OWN BLEACH! OH and please don't forget to review as well as have fun reading this! LOVE YOU ALL! Hugs and kisses to you guys

* * *

I promise

**Normal POV**

Hinamori stayed in Hitsugaya's embrace a little longer than she should've because once she realized how long it has been she shoved him away with a bright red face.

"Pe…pe…PERVERT!" shouted Hinamori and threw the nearest pillow at him. He swiftly caught it and put it down on the bed.

"God, you're impossible," said Hitsugaya and scratched his head, "Anyways I'm going now."

"YEAH… GET GOING PERVERT!" shouted Hinamori and threw another pillow at him which hit him on the back of his head.

"SERIOUSLY, WHERE DO YOU GET ALL THESE PILLOWS?" shouted Hitsugaya with an anger anime mark showing on his forehead. Hinamori just smiled awkwardly and backed away as he was inching forward.

"Hinamori, there's something I actually need to tell you," confessed Hitsugaya

"Hm?" Hinamori was finally pushed against the wall, and she saw Hitsugaya come closer. She closed her eyes shut not wanting to see what would happen next.

"Let's _end_ this, you're not willing to help and I don't want to force you anymore. You have more than one career to focus on, so just continue with your dream."

She stared in shock at Hitsugaya, before she could say anything he turned around and started walking towards the door.

**Hinamori's POV**

"_I can't let him go. Why can't I say anything, why do I want him to stay with me? I mean, I don't even like this arrogant guy who has some weird kind of smile that makes me smile too and blush, wait a minute… I BLUSHED? CRAP! Snap out of this Momo! YOU DON'T LIKE HIM SO IT WOULDN'T BE A PROBLEM TO CHASE HIM… RIGHT? MOMO! MOVE YOUR FEET!" _

I squeezed my eyes shut and grabbed his shirt from behind. I tugged the shirt making him turn around to face me.

"You don't have to bear it by yourself. I won't turn back this time! I promise!"

"Who said I was going through a hard time?" questioned Hitsugaya

I blinked and thought, _"That's true, I guess at one moment I thought this was one of those dramas where he leaves her and she chases after him. God, I'm getting carried away…."_

I sighed and looked at him, a little red with embarrassment.

"Look, what I'm trying to say is that I'll help you." I mumbled and stared at him. He smirked, "Don't. I'll tell my parents myself. Come to think of it an arranged relationship doesn't seem so bad right?" I blinked and all I could do was nod, the only thing I could see was him walking out the room.

"_My chest hurts and I feel like my heart is crying. Wait… why am I crying?"_

I felt tears trickle down my cheeks and touch the floor with a pit and pat. I wiped my tears away with my hand and got my head straight.

"You jerk…" I ran out the door and found his white hair walking slowly. I ran as fast as I could and grabbed his wrist.

"Come with me you arrogant, annoying, white haired boy"

**Normal POV**

She pulled him, and she had no idea where she was going. She just kept on walking, and went to random curves, streets, alleys.

"Where the hell are you taking me?" asked Hitsugaya

"I don't know," said Hinamori  
"What the hell?"

"Maybe somewhere far away from your parents," whispered Hinamori so quietly that he couldn't hear

"I wanna go back," shouted Hitsugaya  
_"Think of an excuse Momo!" _thought Hinamori frantically

"Hitsugaya, I know you don't need me or more like you don't want me to help you. But I need you," mumbled Hinamori

"Didn't I tell you not to fall in love with me?" asked Hitsugaya

"Shut up and listen, this isn't about falling in love. I need you to make my fame grow faster, because it's something I need for me to get my dream. It's to get enough money, go to a good college and continue what I love, or should I say continue doing the THINGS I love to do all at once!" exclaimed Hinamori and turned around to grin him. He was taken aback by her beauty when she smiled.

"Don't you dare fall in love with me then."

"I promise" said Hinamori, _"Nope, not really," _thought Hinamori when she promised him.

"Good. Then how do we get back?"

"Uh… mm, I don't know?" mumbled Hinamori looking around

"Sheesh, you're impossible. But… maybe it's good having a stubborn, naïve, annoying and dense girl like you" said Hitsugaya and smiled

"You haven't changed at all" pouted Hinamori but felt a small blush creeping on her cheeks.

"I… think the reason we met was fate"

Hinamori blushed and stared at him with shock.

"JUST KIDDING!" snickered Hitsugaya, "What a funny reaction, your face is red and all puffy!" laughed Hitsugaya

"STOP TEASING ME YOU… JERK!" pouted Hinamori and walked to wherever her feet would take her, but this time she won't be leading, she'll go on with someone standing next to her. She looked next to her to see Hitsugaya yawning and walking alongside her. He raised an eyebrow when he noticed her staring.

"Stop with that smile you creep," said Hitsugaya and pushed Hinamori's face away.

**Maybe god gave her something she never noticed. She continues to smile next to him, and he will continue teasing her without knowing what she feels or what he would feel.**

_**Summer is young, and not to mention long. **_

_**Stronger bonds**_

_**Harder problems**_

_**Angry conversations**_

_**Violent contacts**_

_**But they will get through this, all of them… together**_

* * *

HEY GUYS! So I hope you liked it! At the very end of this chapter I thought I would add a little it of narrative stuff to spice up some things, and well the very end is about what will come up between their group of friends. Hm… I haven't talked about the love square or pentagon or whatever between Ichigo, Renji and Ishida… I SHALL CONTINUE THAT NEXT TIME! I'm going to add some drama and spice up Rangiku's life a little bit :) *hehe* PLEASE R&R!


	10. Too much drama

HELLO GUYS! I hope you all enjoyed chapter nine! But now we're moving onto chapter 10, hmm… so what might happen between ichigo and renji, oooh and whatever happened to Matsumoto's relationship with Gin?

* * *

Too much drama

**Normal POV**

"What were you three talking about?" asked Hisagi when Ichigo came back with Ishida

"Nothing," muttered Ichigo and sat down with a sigh. He glanced at Renji who at one point looked back at him with a glare.

"_What am I supposed to do? I like Orihime and Rukia both but…. Renji likes Rukia, and Ishida likes Orihime," _pondered Ichigo and started scratching his head frantically

"AH THIS IS SO ANNOYING!" yelled Ichigo and slammed his head down on the table

"RUKIA, RENJI LIKES YOU!" blurted Ichigo, he took her hand and grabbed Renji's hand then pushed them both out the restaurant. Renji and Rukia were both blushing like mad, "DON'T COME BACK UNTIL YOU GUYS SORT OUT YOUR EMOTIONS!" yelled Ichigo and saw that after he had said that Renji gave him a small thankful smile, noticing that Ichigo gave him a slight nod.

"What the hell was that?" asked Ikkaku

"It felt like everything was on fast motion," said Matsumoto blinking at the entrance of where the soon-to-be-couple went.

"Well it was kind of obvious he liked her wasn't it?" said Yumichika

"AND it's obvious she liked him back," said Orihime with a gentle smile that Ichigo couldn't help but blush a little bit. He looked to Ishida who glared at him and smiled, _"Now it's just between you and me, Ishida…." _

"Kurosaki, bring out your best moves. I'll say it loud and proud right now, right here. Inoue-san I like you, and I will do anything for you. But it seems like Kurosaki likes you too. Kurosaki I challenge you, the first person to snatch Inoue-san's heart is the winner!" challenged Ishida

"Is there even a point to have a duel? It seems like she already has set eyes on someone but we just don't know," said Ichigo with a shrug. He looked at her and smiled, "Inoue, don't fret about this. Ishida is a really good guy." Orihime looked at him at shock, and she was about to say something but nothing came out except tears. Ichigo blinked and walked over to her, he patted her head softly, "Stop crying." He felt Orihime nod slightly, which made him smile.

"If you insist Kurosaki-kun, I will go out with Ishida-kun," whispered Orihime and looked at him with such pain in her eyes which caught Ichigo off-guard. He clenched his fist and smiled, "Yeah…"

"Kurosaki, what are you trying to do?" asked Ishida shocked

"I don't know, but I'm too pathetic to even have girlfriend," said Ichigo

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" said Orihime and slammed her hand on the table, she was about to say some but that was when Rukia and Renji came back to find a crying Orihime, a sad Ichigo, a confused Hisagi, a victorious Ishida, an annoyed Matsumoto, and the rest just stared enjoying the moment.

"What the hell is going on here?" shouted Renji staring at everyone in the room

**While that was going on…**

"Where are we?" asked Hitsugaya

"YOU ANSWER THAT!" shouted Hinamori

"NO I THINK YOU SHOULD!" yelled Hitsugaya

"You're the one who brought us here!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CREATED THIS PROBLEM!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SAID 'I KNOW THE WAY BACK!"

"There's no use fighting, we just need to ask someone and find our way back."

"Whatever you say _shiro-chan_," annoyed Hinamori poking him

"Stop with that stupid name!" said Hitsugaya clearly irritated

"I think it's cute!" said Hinamori and grinned

"OH look! Someone to ask for help!" said Hitsugaya and walked over to them

Hinamori was left alone, she sat down and looked at the sky. She smiled at the fact that they got lost, right now they somehow got to the beach and now we've been walking for half an hour with no clue of where to go.

"HINAMORI! Come over here!" shouted Hitsugaya and motioned her to come over to him. She got up and walked over to him.

"Yeah? Find any directions?" asked Hinamori  
"Mhm, let's go. We just continue walking and we'll be able to see the hotel"

"Really? I thought we were really far off!" said Hinamori relaxing her shoulders

"I'm good at directions," boasted Hitsugaya  
"Maybe not…" mumbled Hinamori

"You say something?"

"Nope!"

"Hey Hinamori, why did you hold me back when I tried to leave your room the first time?" asked Hitsugaya out of the blue. Hinamori blushed and stopped walking, Hitsugaya stopped too, then turned to look at her. She couldn't help but stare at him. The sun beat down on his face making it bright but you could see his eyes so clearly. She started to blush and looked down to hide it.

"Truth is…"

"Is?" asked Hitsugaya

"I… just felt like it," blurted Hinamori  
"Just felt like it huh?"

"Yeap, it was one of those moments in those dramas where the guy tries to leave and she holds him back, it was an interesting experience," said Hinamori with a grin. Hitsugaya sighed and walked towards the waters, "Hinamori come here for a second."

Hinamori walked over to him, before she knew it he grabbed her and pushed her into the water.

"AH! I'M ALL WET!" whined Hinamori. Hitsugaya smiled and offered his hand, but when she grabbed it, she pulled him down making him fall into the water.

"HAHAHAH! SERVES YOU RIGHT!" yelled Hinamori victoriously

"I hate you," mumbled Hitsugaya and splashed water on her. Just then there was a voice, and Hinamori looked over to see a girl with black hair that was tied up in a ponytail.

"Toushiro?"

"Karin… What are you doing here?" asked Hitsugaya, his face was shocked to see Karin

"IT IS YOU!" exclaimed Karin and ran over to him, then lunged at him for a hug totally ignoring Hinamori's existence.

"Karin, please get off me," muttered the annoyed Hitsugaya

"I know that when we broke up it was all because of a stupid fight, and I thought about it. Hitsugaya, I love you, I always did," said Karin and hugged him tighter

"That's pathetic. You realized that just now?" mumbled Hitsugaya and hugged her back. Hinamori saw Hitsugaya whisper some things in Karin's ear that made Karin let go, she started crying on his chest. Hinamori gulped and got out of the water. Hitsugaya noticed and looked at her, but was shocked when Hinamori looked back at him with a smile that held back her tears.

"You're right, let's end this," whispered Hinamori and walked away

Hinamori was crushed, her heart was hurting and she couldn't help but cry when she got to a shady place beneath a palm tree.

She hugged her legs and stayed there. She heard someone coming making her look up, she was more than shocked when she saw a white haired boy, smiling down at her, "Get up crybaby."

_"Shiro-chan"_

* * *

Matsumoto saw the awkward atmosphere with everything going on at once. She looked at Renji and Rukia who just kept on staring at random people. Matsumoto sighed and got up, everyone turned to look at her.

"Figure things out, I'm going out to make a phone call," said Matsumoto, they all just nodded at her. She went out and dialed Gin's number.

"_This person could not reach their phone, if you would like please leave a message after the__beep, __**BEEP**__" _Matsumoto sighed and shut her phone.

"_You always go somewhere, and you don't bother telling me. Isn't it better if we just cut this whole thing off Gin? I'm tired, and somehow, I feel like you're not going to come back to me anymore…." _pondered Matsumoto and walked back to the restaurant.

* * *

SOOO hope you guys liked it! I didn't really like this chapter because I felt like it had too much drama, but I'm trying to think of new ideas for the next chapter. Even I don't know what's going to happen next and there needs to be more sparks so I'm trying my bet here to figure things out. My updates from now on will be a little late because I might be busy trying to think of a conclusion. ANYWAYS PLEASE REVIEW, and thank you to all of you who are reading this! I apologize for the inconvenience when the chapters got messed up :( forgive me? OHOH and don't forget to review


	11. Problem resolved?

Hiya people! So I'm really really happy that people are reviewing and I want more people to review my story, if you can please tell other people to read my story and review as well! If you can't or don't want to then I'm not going to force you so don't worry about anything, I just want everyone to enjoy my story! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND PLEASE REVIEW SOME MORE! You are all amazing people * wink * ENJOY!

* * *

What's the truth?

**Normal POV**

"Shiro-chan…" whispered Hinamori in such a soft voice

"Get up, let's get outta here," mumbled Hitsugaya and bent down to her eye level.

"Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend?" asked Hinamori hiding her face

"She isn't my girlfriend, to be precise she's my **ex**," pointed out Hitsugaya

"No, I think you should be with her," murmured Hinamori

"I can't understand you at all, first you say you'll help me and the next you suddenly say let's end this whole thing. Why can't you just get your mind straight to the point?" asked Hitsugaya annoyed

"I'm going to have to apologize for that, but instead of a fake relationship, wouldn't a real relationship be better for you?"

"I mean yeah, but I made a deal with you before she came to me," said Hitsugaya

Hinamori forced a smile and slowly got up. She walked out of the shaded area and went to the sunny side. Hitsugaya was shocked at what happened next, she turned around and flashed a smile at him, her face was like an angel's. The sun hit down on her, her clothes were soaked, her hair was wet and yet her face was bright, fresh and beautiful. Hitsugaya couldn't stop staring until she blinked and offered her hand to him.

"Go to her, she's waiting for you," said Hinamori. He took her hand and got up.

"Is this what you really want?" asked Hitsugaya

"No, but this is what you really need right?" asked Hinamori gently that Hitsugaya's heart swayed a little bit.

"_What the hell? Did my heart just skip a beat? My heart never skips a beat, shit, holy crap don't tell me I'm actually falling for her?" _thought Hitsugaya frantically inside his mind but didn't break his cool character

"Then, I guess this is goodbye?"

"Shiro-chan, you know we're never going to say goodbye! This is just a new beginning to a new chapter of life! This time you'll be happy without the pain of acting like my boyfriend, and I'll feel less relaxed for trying to convince people. Maybe this is just for the best!" said Hinamori brightly

"Fine. Then I'll just listen to whatever your request is," said Hitsugaya and looked into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Good, now go! Your love is waiting for you!" said Hinamori and gave him a small shove.

"By the way Hinamori, I loved Karin until I met you, thanks to you Karin didn't mean anything to me anymore," confessed Hitsugaya and started to walk away leaving a speechless Hinamori. She couldn't help but let the tears fall down her cheeks, she squeezed her eyes shut and shouted out, "SHIRO-CHAN!"

He turned around and saw her crying, but she opened her eyes to look at him.

"You stupid brat! You don't suddenly confess to a girl and just walk away! What kind of gentleman are you! YOU… YOU…. STUPID… stupid… stu..pid…." Hinamori couldn't finish her sentences but her tears covered it all up. Hitsugaya sighed and walked over to her.

"Hinamori I was never a gentleman, stop having weird thoughts in your head stupid," said Hitsugaya. She looked up at him, "You said that we both can't fall in love with each other!"

"I never said I fell in love with you, I said that thanks to you I got over Karin."

"I just made a fool out of myself didn't I?" said Hinamori and started to sob even more, embarrassed of what she misunderstood

"I think it was kind of cute," said Hitsugaya and chuckled

"Shut up!" yelled Hinamori

"Anyways I should go to her. See you." Without thinking Hinamori grabbed his hand, "Stay, just for a little while…" whispered Hinamori. She gulped and waited for his response, instead what she got were two strong hands that held her tight.

"What the hell is your problem, you can't choose properly can you?"

"No, I don't think I can, especially when it comes to you."

"What does that mean?"

"There are things words can't describe, and things that we're not supposed to know," said Hinamori and smiled

"Did you hit your head somewhere?" asked Hitsugaya

"Stop underestimating my smartness jerk," pouted Hinamori

"Do you want me to go?"

"Where?"

"To Karin?"

"Honestly no… At least not yet," said Hinamori and held on tighter_  
_

"You seriously don't want me to go? You were trying so hard to make me go like five minutes ago," murmured Hitsugaya

"It's because I didn't want to see your annoying face," lied Hinamori

"I hate you," said Hitsugaya and sighed.

"It's so hot today," mumbled Hinamori noticing sweat coming down her forehead

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"Not you, retard."

"Then shall we go back?"

"I would like that, but isn't Karin waiting for you?"

"I already told her."

"Told her what?"

"Stop being nosy and let's start walking in silence stupid," said Hitsugaya and flicked her forehead  
"Ow…" winced Hinamori and started touching her forehead

**Flashback**

**Hitsugaya saw Hinamori walk away and saw her hands wiping her helpless tears away.**

"**_Baka Momo_****…"**

"**Karin, stop crying. What I meant just now was true."**

"**Why didn't you say it out loud then, why did you whisper it in my ear?"**

"**Does that even matter?"**

"**WAS IT BECAUSE OF THAT STUPID UGLY GIRL WITH NERDY GLASSES YOU WHISPERED IT!" shouted Karin**

"**She doesn't need to know, she's not in this problem."**

"**BUT I LOVE YOU!" yelled Karin**

"**I don't…"**

"**Then why did you hug me back when I hugged you?"**

"**It was out of pity, it was my fault that we broke up anyway."**

"**I'm giving you another chance!"**

"**I don't need it, because there's a girl that I need to see right now."**

"**Who's the girl?"**

"**Just… a girl that I have no interest in," said Hitsugaya**

"**I bet it's the girl that just walked off."**

"**So what if it is?"**

"**She probably changed you, you're a little different now."**

"**Am I?"**

"**Yeah, I love you but it seems like you don't think of me in that way anymore…" whispered Karin and got up, "Toushiro, don't break her heart, she seems like a jewel, beautiful but fragile..."**

"**I told you I don't like her," lied Hitsugaya**

"**That's what they all say," said Karin and checked her watch, "CRAP I'M GOING TO MISS MY TRAIN! BYE TOUSHIRO!"**

"**My god, her character changes so quickly…." mumbled Hitsugaya and got out of the water. He started walking, looking for Hinamori. He saw her hugging her knees under a palm tree.**

"_**There she is. Oh great, she's crying."**_

"**Get up crybaby."**

"**Shiro-chan…"**

"_**Karin, you're stupid… who would ever like a crybaby like her." **_**Even if Hitsugaya thought that he couldn't help but smile when he looked at her, **_**"Maybe I would…" **_**answered Hitsugaya to his own question in his mind.**

**End Flashback**

"Stupid brat," said Hitsugaya and walked alongside her, "Come on." He took her hand in his and they started walking, he smirked when he saw her blushing like mad.

"Guys sorry, I'm going to go now," said Ichigo and silently walked out the restaurant

"Kurosaki-kun…" mumbled Orihime

"Inoue-san… Go follow him," said Ishida

"But, Ishida-kun—," said Orihime but was cut off

"You already have your heart set on someone, I'm not that cruel that I would force you to stop liking someone you love," explained Ishida and pushed her out of the restaurant. Ishida then walked outside through the backdoor of the restaurant, "Chad, I'm going to go get more ingredients. I'll be back later."

"What is going on?" asked Rukia to Hisagi

"Long story," replied Hisagi

"I like long stories…. Start speaking now," said Renji and took a seat, he motioned Rukia to sit next to him, she nodded and sat down.

"Well, there's this whole love triangle going on between Inoue, Ishida, and Kurosaki," said Hisagi

"Hm… And?" asked Rukia

"That's it," said Yumichika

"I don't get it," said Ikkaku

"You never get anything when it comes to love," said Yumichika

"Hm, what I don't understand is if Ichigo likes Inoue then why did he tell her to go out with Ishida?" asked Ikkaku

"Maybe he couldn't sort out his own feelings and the pressure got to him then he just acted without thinking about himself, like always," answered Renji

"No… I don't think that's it," said Rukia

"Then what are you suggesting?" asked Renji

"I think he thinks that he's not good enough for Inoue, don't you guys think so?"

"That makes sense," said Chad

"Sorry guys," said Matsumoto as she came into the restaurant

"Rangiku, what's wrong?" asked Rukia looking at the concern on her face

"Oh nothing," replied Matsumoto and took her seat

"So much for one day," said Ikkaku

"Agreed," nodded Hisagi.

**MEANWHILE… **

"KUROSAKI-KUN!" shouted Orihime making Ichigo turn around to see Orihime panting.

"Inoue, what are you doing?" asked Ichigo

"What am **I **doing? WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" yelled Orihime with tears falling

"I'm going back to the hotel," said Ichigo  
"Why… did you want me to go out with Ishida-kun?"

"Because it's better for you," said Ichigo and smiled

"Don't choose what's best for me… I know what's best for me, and I already know who I want to be with," said Orihime and wiped her tears away

"Don't say anything anymore, I don't want to hear it," said Ichigo and started walking away

"Don't walk away from me anymore…." said Orihime and walked towards him. Before she knew it she ran to him and hugged him from behind.

"Inoue?" mumbled Ichigo

"If I had five lives then I would want five different jobs, be from five different countries, eat five different kinds of food but… I would want to fall in love with the same person," confessed Orihime and laid her head on his back

"What are you implying?" asked Ichigo getting red when she said that

"I like you and not anyone else," said Orihime. With that said Ichigo couldn't help but smile, "Inoue, you're stupid."

"Love makes people do stupid things," said Orihime

"Looks like it," agreed Ichigo

"Rangiku, what's wrong?" asked Rukia concerned

"I'm telling you, it's nothing," said Matsumoto

"You always say that when it's about Gin," said Rukia and sighed

"I look everywhere for him, even if he's not even there. You know if someday a miracle could happen I'd go after him. It's as if time doesn't want us to meet, and I think this time… he's not going to come back anymore…" said Matsumoto

"What the hell is his problem?" asked Hisagi

"Yeah, his weird fox smile always gave me the shivers," said Yumichika

"Don't worry, if he doesn't come back, we'll beat him up for you!" exclaimed Ikkaku giving a thumbs up

"Everything will be better by the end of today," said Renji and smiled

"You guys are the best," thanked Matsumoto and smiled. But Rukia could see that her smile was nothing more than a fake smile to hide her sadness.

Hinamori and Hitsugaya finally arrived at the hotel, they noticed the sun was setting so they decided to take a seat at a bench to see the sunset.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" asked Hinamori

"It's so hot, I hate hot places!" mumbled Hitsugaya wiping his sweat

"I want to eat watermelons," said Hinamori

"Don't expect me to feed you," responded Hitsugaya

"I'm not!"

"I wish time could stop," said Hitsugaya

"Why?"

"Because then I could pause this moment and not worry about anything."

"Time waits for no one which is why we all move on, it just goes on just like water and we're all the fishes, we can either reject the flow of water, or go with it and move on."

"Fishes? Seriously?"

"Does it matter?" pouted Hinamori and gave him a small punch

"No, no it doesn't."

"The sun's already down, let's go back," said Hinamori and tugged his shirt

"But before we do, I want to do something." Hitsugaya got a stick and wrote HINAMORI IS STUPID, then walked off. Hinamori looked at this and heat started to fume out of her ears.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM! DO YOU LOVE INSULTING ME!" yelled Hinamori but Hitsugaya just kept on walking with an evil smirk.

Ishida and Chad told everyone to leave because they have to start working. Everyone in the restaurant left and found Ichigo along with Orihime walking together. When they asked what happened they never said anything and just chuckled. The group started walking back the hotel when they noticed Hinamori and Hitsugaya walking back as well. After that everyone went to their own rooms, and so another chapter to another story begins...

**_Their journey will continue_**

**_Through thick and thin they will strive_**

**_Because without each other they're nothing_**

**_So for now, they say goodnight to the first day_**

**_And hello to the second_ day...**

**_Too bad goodnight wasn't on Matsumoto Rangiku's schedule_**

**_What does she have in mind now?_**

* * *

WELL HOPE YOU ENJOYED! I put the last paragraph to sum up what happened and you'll know what happened in detail after that! Anyways, hope you enjoyed! I BEG ALL OF YOU TO REVIEW! PLEASEE, and THANK YOU FOR READING! I will update soon!


	12. Darkness

HEY GUYS! I got lots of good reviews and I'm so happy that you guys like my story, it gives me a lot of motivation! I hope you enjoy this chapter more than you enjoyed any other chapter! OH and forgot to say two things, I DO NOT OWN BLEACH…. AND PLEASE REVIEW! ON WITH CHAPTER 12 NOW~!

* * *

Darkness

**Normal POV**

_In the girls room,_

"Guys, today was such a weird day! I swear! There was way too much drama I didn't know what to do!" said Matsumoto and flopped on the bed

"I agree, it was a crazy day!" nodded Orihime, and went to take her clothes in the bathroom

"What are you doing Inoue?" asked Rukia

"Oh if you guys don't mind, I'm just going to take a quick shower!" said Orihime and closed the bathroom door

"Fine by me," said Rukia and went to her suitcase to get a magazine out of it.

"HEY! Is that Hinamori?" exclaimed Matsumoto pointing at the cover photo. Hinamori came over and looked at it, "OH MY GOD! IT IS! What issue is this! I can't let anyone see this!"

"I don't think anyone's going to notice," assured Matsumoto

"Yeah, I think you'll be fine," agreed Rukia and went on reading her magazine. Hinamori sighed and sat on her bed.

"What happened?" asked Matsumoto

"Just… I don't know, is it really okay to date Hitsugaya?"

"We can't answer that, only you can. But as long as you're happy then isn't it fine because it's what makes you alive," said Rukia

"I guess you're right," said Hinamori and smiled. She turned her head to see Orihime out of the shower and already changed.

"Which reminds me, Inoue what happened between you and Ichigo?" asked Rukia

"Hm… OH uh, nothing!" said Orihime and smiled awkwardly as she was blushing like mad

"Something totally happened," said Matsumoto and threw a pillow at her.

"I SWEAR NOTHING HAPPENED!" pouted Orihime

"Oh Rangiku, what are we doing tonight?" asked Hinamori

"Well I was actually planning to just have a girls night in but the guys wanted a campfire with all of us so I guess we're having bbq for dinner tonight at the beach," said Matsumoto

"AWESOME!" exclaimed Rukia and grinned, from excitement she started jumping on her bed, "I LOVE BBQ!"

"What happened to you today Hinamori?" asked Matsumoto

"Oh yeah, you just disappeared with Toushiro-kun," said Orihime

"Urhm… a lot of things actually," said Hinamori not wanting to say anything about Kira

"And didn't Kira disappear when they went back too?" asked Rukia

"Yeah he did," confirmed Matsumoto

"Well… about Kira…" started Hinamori and explained everything.

"WHAT? KIRA? ARE YOU SERIOUS?" yelled Matsumoto

"I'M GOING TO BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF HIM!" shouted Rukia

"Hinamori-chan, are you okay?" sniffled Orihime hugging Hinamori

"Orihime, for the last time it's MOMO!" said Hinamori and smiled

"Thank god Hitsugaya came, or else you would've been in such a bad position!"

"Yeah!"

"I really owe my life to him, enough about me! What about you Rukia?" asked Hinamori

"Nothing really," said Rukia trying to act all cool

"Rukia and Renji got together," blurted Matsumoto

"WHAT? REALLY? CONGRAGULATIONS!" exclaimed Hinamori grinning like mad

"…. No comment," said Rukia and hid her face into her pillow

"Stop being so shy!" said Orihime and started poking Rukia

"SAYS THE PERSON WHO ALSO GOT TOGETHER WITH ICHIGO!" pointed out Rukia

"KUCHIKI-SAN! I HATE YOU!" yelled Orihime getting red

"HAHAHAHAHA, YOU'RE SO RED!" laughed Rukia. Hinamori's phone started to ring, and Hinamori picked it up to see that it was a call from Kira.

"Hello?"

"Hi Hinamori-kun… I just wanted to apologize for what I did today, I just got so annoyed that Hitsugaya could just get you as a girlfriend in such a fast pace… I, I was a fool to do such a thing to you and I really want to apologize to your face."

"I forgive you… Where?"

"I'm at the swimming pool," said Kira

"Alright, I'll see you soon," said Hinamori and told the girls that she's going to talk to Kira then walked outside to see Kira near the pool.

"Hey," waved Kira and smiled

"Hi," responded Hinamori and walked to Kira.

"I'm sorry, but do you think we could be friends again?" asked Kira and put his hand forward to Hinamori.

"Yeah, just… don't do that to anyone else alright?" said Hinamori and shook his hand. Before she knew it she was pulled into a hug.

"Kira-kun?"

"I'm really sorry but my feelings won't change. I love you, and I always will."

"I… I'm sorry," said Hinamori and tried to wriggle her way through his arms.

"I know you won't have the same feelings as I have towards you but just remember that whenever you're sad, I'll be here for you as a friend."

"I'll keep that in mind, thank you for saying that," said Hinamori and looked around for help. She slowly took out her phone from her back pocket and put her arms around Kira to make it look like she was hugging him back but she was texting Hitsugaya for help. She clicked send and prayed he would come soon. Then suddenly she was grabbed from behind and into someone else's arm, she looked up to see emerald green eyes glaring at Kira.

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from Hinamori?" said Hitsugaya

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry, I just can't get my head straight. Just why is it that you could take her heart in such a short while and I couldn't!"

"Kira-kun, there will be someone for you, but it's not me," said Hinamori and smiled

"You're right, but remember… I'll always love you even if I find someone else," said Kira and turned around to walk away.

"Wait Izuru… I'll give you a piece of advice, don't try to get someone else's girlfriend or else… you'll end up getting hurt," said Hitsugaya

"I don't care what you say Hitsugaya, I'm going to do what I have to do."

"Kira-kun…"

"See you at the campfire you two!" said Kira and waved goodbye

"What the hell is your problem!" yelled Hitsugaya

"I'm sorry…" mumbled Hinamori  
"SAY IT LOUDER! HMM, I DIDN'T HEAR YOU!" yelled Hitsugaya some more

"I SAID I'M SORRY!" shouted Hinamori and pushed him away

"Why did you even text me?" shouted Hitsugaya

"WELL I'M SORRY! I… JUST… YOU WERE THE ONLY PERSON THAT CAME TO MY MIND!" yelled Hinamori

"I HAD TO LOOK FOR YOU AND I FOUND YOU IN THIS SITUATION WITH **HIM!**"

"I TOLD YOU I'M SORRY, WHY ARE YOU SO MAD?" fumed Hinamori

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR SORRIES, OR ANYTHING! I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM HIM, YET YOU DON'T LISTEN TO ME!"

"HE WANTED TO APOLOGIZE AND I WANTED TO GIVE HIM A CHANCE!"

"A CHANCE TO SOMEONE WHO NEARLY TRIED TO RAPE YOU? ARE YOU CRAZY!"

"MAYBE I AM! I LIKE BELIEVING AND TRUSTING PEOPLE!"

"YOU'RE TOO NAÏVE IT MAKES ME SICK!"

"THEN WHY DID YOU EVEN COME FIND ME? IF YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME THEN WHY DID YOU COME FIND ME!" yelled Hinamori, by then tears started to form in her eyes

"STOP CRYING!" shouted Hitsugaya

"NOT UNTIL YOU ANSWER ME! YOU ALWAYS GET ANGRY AT ME FOR NO REASON, IF YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME THEN LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!" shouted Hinamori and clenched her fists as she saw Hitsugaya walk past her. She turned around but slipped and fell into the pool, she was about to surface but her feet got cramps. She couldn't move, she couldn't hold her breath any longer and started sinking slowly. She heard another splash and she opened her eyes to see a concerned Hitsugaya.

"Why are you here?" asked Hinamori in a croaky voice

"You didn't come out of the pool, and I saw you sinking… Can't believe you can't swim…" said Hitsugaya

"I got cramps…" said Hinamori and winced when she tried to move her feet

"Let me fix it for you." Hitsugaya started massaging her feet and she slowly relaxed, "Hinamori… I'm sorry, I said too much…"

"Me too," said Hinamori and let a tear slip from the corner of her eye

"This is the second time I got wet today and all because of you… Seriously can't you take care of yourself?" complained Hitsugaya

"I'm sorry I'm incompetent, I'm sorry I didn't listen to you, I'm sorry I can't be your ideal girlfriend, I'm sorry I can't be someone like Karin who you used to like, I'm sorry…" said Hinamori and she was already standing with her fists clenched, "I'm sorry… I couldn't do anything to make you happy…" She walked past him with tears slipping down her cheeks, "Why am I always crying!" whispered Hinamori.

"I'm the one who should be saying sorry… not you…." mumbled Hitsugaya and put his head into his hands, "I screwed up big time again…"

* * *

Hinamori came back into the room with tears welling up in her eyes. The girls eyes widened when she saw dripping wet with tears pouring from her eyes.

"What happened?" asked Matsumoto concerned

"Ohmygod, there are way too many things going on," said Rukia and got a towel for Hinamori

"Hitsugaya, he… and Kira, he…" Hinamori couldn't properly say the words because of her tears.

"Momo, don't cry anymore, it's going to be alright!" cheered on Orihime

"Just tell us what happened, I bet Kira did something didn't he?" said Matsumoto

"I'll tell you guys everything," said Hinamori and told them what happened. They all hugged Hinamori at once.

"Don't worry, he'll understand later."

"But what if he doesn't?" bawled Hinamori

"There's no need to worry because I have the best plan ever," said Matsumoto and gave her a small wink

"Oh no… what do you have in mind now?" asked Rukia

"Not telling you guys, and especially you, your always skeptical about everything," pointed out Matsumoto

"How about me?" asked Orihime

"You're too innocent… Hinamori don't worry, leave it to the MATSUMOTO RANGIKU!" said Matsumoto and gave her a thumbs up.

"I don't know why but I'm kind of scared…." said Hinamori and let out a long sigh

* * *

_In the boys room, (Renji, Ichigo, and Hitsugaya)_

"Dude where'd you go? You suddenly ran out," asked Ichigo while reading a magazine (The magazine with Hinamori on the cover)

"Nothing," replied Hitsugaya and sat on his bed thinking about what he should do in this situation

"What's wrong with you, you seem bothered about something," said Renji unpacking some of his things

"It's about—," started Hitsugaya but was cut off when Renji said, "OH DAYUM SHE'S HOT!" Hitsugaya looked to see Renji looking at the cover photo of the magazine.

"You mean Hina—, I mean Peachy?" said Hitsugaya quickly covering up his mistake

"Yeah, don't you think so, I wouldn't mind going out with her," said Renji

"I'm going to tell that to Rukia!" warned Ichigo and let out an evil laugh

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT! I MEANT AS IN LIKE, HANGING OUT WITH HER NOT IN A GIRLFRIEND BOYFRIEND WAY!" stammered Renji getting red

"You're face is as red as your hair," said Ichigo and laughed

"Sh-shut up!" yelled Renji throwing a pillow at Ichigo who easily dodged it

"Could you guys shut up already," said Hitsugaya in a cold voice

"Dude seriously, what the hell is on your mind?" asked Ichigo

"I told you, nothing," said Hitsugaya annoyed

"You're impossible to understand," complained Renji and shrugged it off

* * *

_In the other boys room, _(Ikkaku, Yumichika, Hisagi and Kira)

"Kira where were you?" asked Ikkaku seeing Kira walk into the room

"Where were you the whole day?" asked Hisagi

"I was at the hotel, I felt kinda light headed," explained Kira

"When we came back the room was kind of a mess, did something happen?" asked Yumichika

"No, I must've slept walked again," said Kira and let out a convincing sigh

"I remember that time you slept walked on our school field trip, you ended up walking into the forest!" exclaimed Ikkaku and laughed

"That was so embarrassing!" yelled Kira and jumped on his bed burying his face into his pillow

"Did you kiss her?" asked Yumichika out of the blue

"I didn't work out as I planned, I pissed of Hitsugaya," said Kira and sighed

"You shouldn't have done that," said Hisagi

"But it was worth a shot," said Kira and turned around to face the ceiling

"What are you planning to do now?" asked Yumichika

"Win her heart, that's the only thing I can do," said Kira

"And how are you going to do that?" questioned Hisagi

"I'll come save her when something bad happens, be there for her when she needs someone, and be whoever she wants me to be," explained Kira

"Wow, that's pretty deep," said Ikkaku and went into the bathroom

"It's better than the kissing plan," said Yumichika and checked himself in front of the mirror

"Well Kira, good luck on that," said Hisagi and gave him a slight nod

* * *

The group met each other at the beach and started to gather the things they need.

"So Ichigo, and Renji start the fire. Orihime and I will go find some branches to keep the fire going. Hinamori and Hitsugaya you're responsible for the cooking, Hisagi, Yumichika, and Ikkaku go to the convenience store and find some marshmallows and other snacks or food you want to eat. Kira and Rukia you're responsible for the outside lights, don't forget to change the light bulbs because when we borrowed it from the receptionist they said they didn't change the bulbs so change the bulbs. Okay guys GET TO WORK!" ordered Matsumoto and everyone went to do their work.

"_Is this your plan Rangiku? Seriously…" _thought Hinamori in her head as she walked to the cooking section. She was there earlier than Hitsugaya so she started cutting the vegetables and the meat, she started making some salad when Hitsugaya came. She tried her best to ignore his existence and moved swiftly without looking at him, Hitsugaya did the same and cut the vegetables. Hinamori winced when she cut herself with the knife and saw blood pouring out from her fingers. She washed her hands and tried to look for something to stop the blood.

"Here," said Hitsugaya and handed her a small band-aid. Hinamori took it and wrapped it around her finger, "Thanks…"

From afar Matsumoto saw the awkward atmosphere and didn't like the look of it. An interesting idea came to her mind and she happily walked to the forest with Orihime thinking about what a genius idea it is.

Ikkaku, Hisagi and Yumichika came back from the convenience stores with bags of snacks.

"Why'd you guys buy so much?" asked Ichigo staring at all the food

"We thought everyone would be hungry," mumbled Ikkaku opening a packet of chips

"I think it's just you that's hungry," said Renji and took the bag of chips away from Ikkaku and started munching on them.

"Give me back my chips!" yelled Ikkaku

"I'm hungry too! Let me have my share!" shouted Renji

"Do what you want."

Rukia and Kira did their work normally in silence, until Kira brought up a conversation.

"I think you heard from Hinamori of what I did to her today," said Kira

"She did, and you're stupid," responded Rukia and changed another light bulb

"I know, all I wanted to do was apologize but I couldn't help myself. Whenever I see her, her smile always comes in my mind and it melts my world. She's someone I never want to let go," said Kira and smiled. Rukia stared at him and smiled, "Love makes people do stupid things. But sometimes if those stupid things didn't happen or you chose not to do them then things would've been different."

"I know and I'm so frustrated at myself for not making things right."

"It's never too late," said Rukia

"It is, but I'm not going to stop loving her all of a sudden."

"Well, I wish you luck on that. She still needs a friend like you," said Rukia and smiled

"I'm happy we're still friends," said Kira and went back to work

Everyone finished their work, and started to have a nice barbeque. Matsumoto was having a good time along with everyone else. After they had a nice long dinner, Matsumoto abruptly stood up.

"GUYS! WHAT TIME IS IT!" asked Matsumoto

"It's around 11 p.m. why?" asked Hisagi

"TIME FOR A GAME!" said Matsumoto and grinned. Everyone grunted knowing that her games are always mischievous.

"Well what's the game?" asked Hinamori

"Good question! We're going to go by pairs and you guys have to walk through the forest ALONE, you have to get to that cliff over there," explained Matsumoto and pointed to a cliff that stuck out from the forest, "Even I don't know the way so GOOD LUCK!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW THE WAY?" said Renji

"Alright! I already picked partners!" said Matsumoto ignoring Renji

"Uhm, Rangiku, can I just go alone?" asked Hinamori avoiding eye contact from Hitsugaya

"Nonsense!" said Matsumoto

"Can I come with you? I don't feel like playing a game today" pleaded Hinamori and Matsumoto reluctantly said yes

Renji and Rukia went first, then Ichigo and Orihime. After those two Yumichika and Ikkaku went together along with Kira and Hisagi went with Hitsugaya. Matsumoto was with Hinamori and they were the last to go into the forest.

"Rangiku, are you sure about this?" asked Hinamori concerned and scared of the dark

"Yeah, don't worry!" assured Matsumoto and gave a pat on Hinamori's back. Hinamori's cellphone dropped when Matsumoto saw a clearing after an hour of wandering through the forest.

"WOAH THAT WAS FAST! I never knew we could get here so quickly!"

"All of the others arrived before us Rangiku," said Hinamori and suddenly noticed that her phone was not in her pocket.

"Rangiku! I can't find my phone, I think I dropped it! Don't worry I'll be back soon, I'm borrowing this flashlight!" said Hinamori quickly and ran into the forest before Matsumoto could say that the flashlight she just took was nearly out of batteries. But Matsumoto thought it would be okay since Hinamori's good at finding her way back to place. (In truth, Hinamori's really bad at directions…)

**Hinamori's POV**

I finally found my phone, I considered myself the luckiest person in the world and that was when the flashlight stopped working. I gulped staring at the piece of technology. "Oh god…." I checked my phone only to find that there was no service. I tried my best to trace back my steps and I couldn't help but feel scared being surrounded with only darkness. I gave up and sat down waiting for someone to come.

Just then an idea came to me, I opened my phone as a flashlight and looked at where the light showed, I accidently fell. I could feel some liquid trickling down my leg, "Crap, I got a scab." I sighed and sat down giving up. I couldn't help letting some small tears escape my eyes.

"_Why does this always happen to me?"_

**MEANWHILE… (NORMAL POV)**

"Have you guys seen Hinamori?" asked Matsumoto getting worried

"No, why?" asked Ichigo

"She hasn't come back for an hour already," explained Matsumoto

"Wasn't she with you?" asked Renji

"She was, but she lost her phone and she went back to get it…"

"She lost it in the forest? Did she find it?" questioned Hisagi

"I don't know, she didn't come back. The flashlight she took is nearly out of battery, and I'm so worried!" said Matsumoto and started biting her nails.

"I'll go find her," said Kira and grabbed a flashlight. Little did Kira know that there was already someone who went to search for her.

Hinamori was sitting alone in the dark and she heard some footsteps coming near her. She gulped, scared of what that person or thing might do to her. She screamed when she felt it put a hand on her shoulder, but looked back when that thing didn't do anything. She looked over to find someone she didn't except to see.

"_Shiro-chan"_

**_She was alone in the dark_**_  
_

**_Yet whenever she cried he would be there_**

**_Why does he come at a time like this only?_**

**_Why? _**

* * *

SO THAT WAS CHAPTER 12! Yes it was kind of long! BUT I hope you guys liked it! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! LOVE YOU ALL! By the way i had to put the line in to show that the scenes change because the symbols don't work for some reason :( ANYWAYS HOPE YOU LIKED IT!


	13. A small spark

HEY GUYS! CHAPTER 13 IS UP NOW! WHOOHOOOO! HAHAHAAA… excuse my hyperness~! BUT I would like you all to enjoy this chapter and well, don't forget to review! OH and in case people wanted to know why hitsugaya and hinamori fight so much, that's because they're both not sure about this whole thing and they can't seem to agree on things which is why there's a lot of drama going on, also because they're the type of people who can't be honest to their TRUE FEELINGS Anyways please enjoy!

* * *

A small spark

**Normal POV**

Hinamori stayed there frozen blinking through her tears, her eyes wide in shock staring at the boy with white hair. He came close to her and whispered in her ear, "Be safe..."

She felt his hand on her shoulder a second ago but now she didn't feel anything on her shoulder. She looked around to look for him, and she couldn't help but think that this was all a dream. She forced herself to close her eyes and she dozed off in the dark forest.

* * *

She snapped awake when she heard her name being called. She opened her eyes to see a bright flashlight shining at her face, she squinted her eyes to see Kira running towards her.

"Kira-kun," mumbled Hinamori and slowly stood up

"Are you alright?" asked Kira worried at her, she could see the concern in his eyes

"I'm alright, now let's go back since you found me!" said Hinamori and walked alongside him with a smile. But she couldn't help but turn that smile upside down when she thought about the argument she had with Hitsugaya.

"Oh uhm… Hinamori-kun, have you seen Hitsugaya anywhere?" asked Kira

"Toushiro? No I haven't, why?" asked Hinamori

"Apparently he disappeared after he reached the cliff," said Kira looking at her

"I don't know, he hasn't told me anything," said Hinamori and lowered her head so she could only see the ground, _"He never tells me anything…"_

"Alright then, oh hey look! The fireworks! We're nearly there!" noticed Kira

"They're beautiful," complimented Hinamori and clenched her fists, then pursed her lips, _"Why? Why do I want to be with Toushiro right now?"_

"Kira-kun…. How far is the cliff?" asked Hinamori

"Uhm, you can already see it," said Kira and pointed at a clearing

"I'm sorry," muttered Hinamori which made Kira stare at her

"For what?"  
"For this," said Hinamori and grabbed the flashlight then ran back down the hill

"Hinamori-kun! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" yelled Kira but his yells became distant to her as she ran faster and faster down the hill. She tripped over a log and rolled a little down the hill, she got up to find that she has sprained her ankle as well as getting cuts on her legs. Still she kept on walking, walking and walking down the hill, because she knew that he would be there, sitting, staring at the moon by himself. She saw a clearing and panted when she finally reached there. She looked around to see the campfire nearly going out, the lights still shining brightly, the moon's reflection shimmering in the water, food wasted on the floor, and she could see the sparks of the fireworks on the other side, but the only thing she couldn't see was him.

She slowly limped into the water, and she walked in the water till it came to her chest. Somehow, she couldn't understand why she was doing this, and why it was sad when she didn't see him here. She felt herself sinking in the sand and she stayed like that for so long, not knowing what she wanted to get from doing this. She ran all the way, got cuts on the way as well as a sprained ankle and she's a model for gods sake, yet why? Why did she come all the way here just to see him? Was it her feeling guilty for what she said? Why did they always fight? Why?

"What are you doing?"

Hinamori snapped her head around to see the person she's been looking for, then all her questions were answered. Her world revolved around the one she pretended to like, the one she loved to hate, the one she hated to love, the one she would hate how she loved him at times, the one who made her feel safe, and the one who met her heart skip a beat. She couldn't walk out of the water, she felt stuck, and her feet wouldn't listen.

"I found you," said Hinamori and smiled. He came into the water ignoring the fact that he was wearing designer clothes, ignoring the fact that the water was a little warm and ignoring the fact that he was getting wet, because all he wanted to do was apologize then make that small crying face that he hated to stop, he just wants to see her smile, yes… that smile that she does and melts his cold heart.

"Stupid," whispered Hitsugaya and patted her head. He came closer to her and his lips were a centimeters away from hers, and he stopped, opened his eyes to see her face. Her eyes were opened and blinking, her face was tomato red, Hitsugaya couldn't help but start laughing.

"THAT FACE IS PRICELESS!" laughed Hitsugaya

"Sh-shut up! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO BROUGHT YOUR FACE CLOSE TO MINE!"

"It was just for the fun," said Hitsugaya being honest, he never really wanted to kiss her… yet.

"I hate you!" said Hinamori and put some weight on her legs, but winced when she remembered that she had a sprained ankle. Hitsugaya noticed her struggling and told her to get on his back.

"Uhm, in the water?" asked Hinamori

"Yeah where else?"

"Okay…" said Hinamori and slowly got on his back, she couldn't help but blush at the closeness of their bodies.

"I just wanted to apologize," said Hitsugaya

"Same here…"

"Did you come here looking for me?" asked Hitsugaya. Hinamori blushed like mad and tried to think of something to cover up the truth.

"HA, li-li-like I would, psht, wh-wh-wh-who would e-e-ev-ever search for you, ha..ha…h-ha…." stuttered Hinamori looking away

"Thank you," said Hitsugaya looking right through her

"I was just feeling guilty," said Hinamori and sighed, resting her head on his shoulders

"I was just feeling over protective," responded Hitsugaya

"Why? We're not even dating," asked Hinamori

"Then, why not we start dating for real…"

Her world stopped and there was one small thought floating in her mind before he said that,

"_if there's someone out there waiting for me, then I wish that you are __**that someone**__"_

* * *

SO GUYS THAT WAS IT! Don't forget to review and I hope you all enjoyed! HUGS AND KISSES TO EVERYONE. BY THE WAY, don't think that they're going to suddenly get together that easily, remember they're like two people who are living on different planets! MWAHAHA, more drama for them… without Kira this time! ANDD I shall fill you all in about the relationships going on in the group, so STAY EXCITEDD!


	14. Fireworks

HEY GUYS! Sorry I wasn't updating often, I was a little caught up and also I was just chilling with my friends so I was distracted from my fanfic! I HOPE YOU ENJOY CHAPTER 14! I LOVE YOU ALL! MWAH! GET READY TO BE A LITTLE CONFUSED? :P ANYWAYS DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!

* * *

Fireworks

**Normal POV**

It was supposed to be a normal night with friends, until he said,

"Then, why not we start dating for real?"

Hinamori stood there, obviously shocked at what he said, "Did you hear yourself?"

Hitsugaya scratched his head and annoyed that she was so dense with everything.

"You really are stupid to fall for my trick, I wonder what goes around in your small tiny brain you posses," insulted Hitsugaya with a smirk

"I knew it, you're just like every other stupid guy out there. I don't care about you, I know you hate me anywa!" yelled Hinamori. Hitsugaya looked taken aback by her words, he smiled and pulled her close, her face started to flush red.

"If I hated you, I wouldn't have come after you right after I knew that you went to find your cellphone."

"You were… there," whispered Hinamori and felt tears pour down, her hands wrapped around his body.

"I was always there, the whole time," mumbled Hitsugaya, "I'm sorry Hinamori."

"For what?" asked Hinamori looking up

"All of this, everything I said must've confused you…"

"It did, but I also confused you, so we're even," said Hinamori

"I have to tell you something," said Hitsugaya and his eyes were serious, "I'm looking for a girl."

"Okay?" answered Hinamori but was so shocked she was not sure how she could've responded.

"Sorry, that was a little confusing. I'll get straight to the point; I'm looking for a girl"

"Yeah you said that before," said Hinamori and waited for his response as if needing to hear something.

"I'm looking for a girl, who had chocolate brown eyes like you, and you look just like her. She was a girl I knew long time ago, but now I don't even know her name or what she looks like right now. All I remember is that we made a promise that if fate made us meet again, then we would never let go of each other," explained Hitsugaya

"That's…. beautiful," smiled Hinamori and grinned, "I'll help you find her, no matter what!"

"Do you have a story like mine?" asked Hitsugaya

"Come to think of it, I do have something like your story," said Hinamori pondering about it, "Yes, I remember. It was years ago, I met a boy with eyes so beautiful it would make you stare into them for so long, he had eyes similar to yours shiro-chan! He was arrogant, stupid, and careless yet it took me such a short time to fall in love with him, but I was a child… how could I have ever thought I was in love. He would always come to where I was when I cry, or when I was scared. The end is like every other sappy love story, we grew apart. He left and went somewhere leaving me with this," said Hinamori and raised her necklace, to show Hitsugaya a pendant that was a round turquoise jewel with a silver dragon wrapped around it possessive of the treasure.

"That's a jewel," pointed out Hitsugaya who received a 'duh' look from Hinamori, "Sorry, go on." Hitsugaya intently listened, as if waiting for her to say something.

"He left, and I went towards my dream. As I said before all I remember of him is his eyes and also another thing, he was extremely popular with money. I had no intention of asking him because I was fine just being with him. Come to think of it, it's a funny story…" explained Hinamori and turned to look at the sky that were bright with fireworks.

"I don't know, this is all like a dream," said Hitsugaya

"A dream? How?" asked Hinamori and turned to look at him.

"I've never told this to anyone, and I always have this cold character, but the fact that I'm not cold towards you, is just plain weird," confessed Hitsugaya and sighed, he looked at Hinamori to see her smiling.

"But isn't that good? You're not so bad after all Shiro-chan!" exclaimed Hinamori

"I told you not to call me tha—," he was cut off by Hinamori when she hugged him.

"You know what else I know about him?" Hitsugaya responded with silence, "He had white hair, just like you Shiro-chan." Hitsugaya's eyes widened and he couldn't say anything for what felt like ages.

"Mo..mo…." whispered Hitsugaya

"Do you remember?"

"You knew the whole time?"

"I did, but I never wanted to believe it, because you became so cold," said Hinamori

"How did we grow apart? I have so many questions," said Hitsugaya

"_**You…. nearly died."**_

Hitsugaya's eyes widened and he pulled her away to see tears in her eyes, again. He gripped her shoulders to see her beautiful chocolate brown eyes full of pain and angst.

"I nearly died?"

"Shiro-chan… It was when we were four; this is what I heard from my mother. She told me that I met a boy, and I was always with him, until that day. The day we got attacked from gangsters, they knew you were the son of the boss of the Hitsugaya company. I tried my best to help but you told me not to come, that was when they got a knife and plunged it into your body. They all went away after that, all I could do was wail, cry, and hold you close. I was scared, I didn't want to lose you, I waited by your side until a policeman came. He quickly brought you and I to the hospital, I just had small scratches, but you were obviously dying. My mother came to pick me up but I didn't want to leave. I wanted to stay by your side, I saw the doctor come out of the surgery room saying that if there was someone who would be willing to give their heart to him then we can promise you that he'll survive."

"Hinamori, don't tell me you…" asked Hitsugaya not being able to finish with the shock

"It's what you think, I overheard that and I let go of my mom's hand, ran to the doctor then volunteered. Your parents were shocked, they told me all the consequences but all I ever did care was about you, and so I told them, 'to me shiro-chan is someone I can never forget, I'll give him my heart, that way I can be inside his soul then he'll never forget the times we spent together,'" said Hinamori and smiled down at the water

"How are you standing in front of me?" asked Hitsugaya

"An artificial heart, I gave my heart for you and I intend to keep it that way."

"NO! WHY? AN ARTIFICIAL HEART SHORTENS YOUR LIFE SPAM!"

"Why not? I promised myself, for you I'd do anything," responded Hinamori

"You're crazy," said Hitsugaya

"Yeah, I'm crazy. Crazy enough to die for someone," mumbled Hinamori

"Why don't I remember you then?" asked Hitsugaya

"You had amnesia, I cried everyday, everynight after I knew that you wouldn't remember me. My mom thought it would be best I move, so I did. But I visited the hospital one last time, that was the time you personally came to me and gave me this, you thanked me for coming to visit everyday, that was when I made that promise," muttered Hinamori with tears pouring from her eyes, "That's why I was shocked that you said that you were looking for a girl…"

"I, thought the girl I was searching for was Karin," said Hitsugaya and received a painful look from Hinamori, he felt his heart ache, his eyes softened and he smiled, "But thank you for telling me Momo."

"This is stupid," muttered Hinamori, and pushed him away, "I can't believe I told you, you were better off without me, I guess the only thing you remember is the promise, the promise 12 years ago."

"I'm sorry, I never meant to be like this. I'm just so confused," said Hitsugaya

"It's fine! You forgot about me once, and I guess you can do it again!" stated Hinamori and forced a smile, "Don't worry about me, you're the school's prince, so… be that prince. Funny story isn't it, the prince without a princess. Hope you find her soon." With that said Hinamori ignored the pain of the scratches and her sprained ankle, she limped out of the water, Hitsugaya was shocked when he saw her scratches.

"What the hell are those on your legs," asked Hitsugaya

"I was looking for you, it was just like that time you were in the hospital. I was crying, and you were there, it was like magic. Even tonight, I was alone in the dark and you whispered in my ear. Why do you always appear when I'm at my most vulnerable," mumbled Hinamori and clenched her fists, "I promised you that when we would meet again, we would fall in love and never grow apart. Fate let us meet, but it's not like any other perfect love story is it? I expected too much…"

"Why are you stuck to the past? Why don't you let go?"

"You're right, go back to Karin, stay with her. I'll move on, it's better this way right? I can just forget everything… Yeah, I'll forget everything so just leave me alone," yelled Hinamori and was about to walk off when she said,

"_You promised you wouldn't leave me alone…"_

Everything rushed back to Hitsugaya, all the forgotten memories, the broken ones, the crystal tears, and the face that he used to love to see.

"HINAMORI! WAIT!" yelled Hitsugaya and ran out of the water. He ran up to her pulled her hand back and made her turn around. She hung her head down low as tears spattered on the sand.

"I remember… That time, when we first met," said Hitsugaya who got a shocked look from Hinamori. She slowly looked up to him with wide eyes that were wet with tears.

_**Flashback**_

_A four year old Hinamori was walking down the sidewalk with her friends, she parted goodbye and was walking across the street. She heard a honk and faced her side to see a car coming towards her, unable to move, she stood there full of fear until someone pushed her away. She opened her eyes to see a boy on top of her breathless. He looked up to her making her gasp, his eyes were emerald green, and had a mix of turquoise. He looked deep into her chocolate brown eyes. _

"_Thank…you," whispered the girl, the boy got up and offered his hand to her. She took hold of it, but she didn't let go._

"_You can let go," said the boy and blinked at her. She slowly let go of his hand, and watched him walk away. She couldn't help herself, she ran after him and pulled him back._

"_What's your name!" asked the girl with big curious eyes, the boy couldn't help but stand there speechless._

"_Hitsugaya…. Toushiro…"_

"_I'm Hinamori Momo! Nice to meet you!" grinned Hinamori and lent out her hand for a handshake, he gladly took it and shook it._

_That was how they met, and Hinamori promised herself she would never forget this day even if she died._

_Because she loved him, and only him… he loved her back in every way…_

_All the watermelons they ate, the sunsets they shared, the walk to school they had, and the playground where they played tag, and the short childhood they shared was something she treasured, so did he until that happened._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Shiro-chan…" said Hinamori and cupped his face, "You grew much taller than I remember."

"I'm sorry," apologized Hitsugaya and pulled her close, "I'm sorry for all those tears you spilt for me."

"It was worth it, because now… you remember… everything," whispered Hinamori

"I love you…"

Hinamori's eyes widened, and felt small tears trickle down her eyes. It was the three words she was dying to hear from the one she loved the most. She closed her eyes and hugged him as if to never let him go, "I love you too…"

"I think I found my princess."

"And I found my prince."

"Hinamori... Let's get married."

* * *

WHOA! Okay, so I think this might be confusing for you all, but I was putting a little twist while not allowing the readers to know. It was a secret Hinamori and Hitsugaya only knew, so NOW THAT'S OUT! I SHALL BE WORKING ON CHAPTER 15 NEXT! SO PLEASE WAIT!


	15. Destiny

HEY GUYS! I have this new goal for my fan-fiction, and I would be extremely happy…. Wait not just EXTREMELY HAPPY BUT LIKE… SUPER DUPER EXTREMELY HAPPY (that might not exactly make sense…) anyways! I would be extremely happy if you guys helped me out on this one!

MY GOAL IS TO GET OVER 150 REVIEWS AND ONE DAY GET 200 REVIEWS OR OVER. I'm going to make this fan-fic really looooong, so that people will I don't know enjoy it more? So please please, if you know anyone who's a huge hitsu-hina fan then (if you want to) tell them to read this fan-fic and review~ If I'm asking to much then I understand! SO THAT IS ALL! If someone is actually reading this then I'm really glad 3. I'm sending my love to all of you who reviewed, you guys are the bestest of the best

ON WITH CHAPTER 15!

* * *

Destiny

"M-ma-marriage?" shouted Hinamori and pulled away with her face red, and her heartbeat racing.

"Oops, I accidently let what I was thinking slip," snickered Hitsugaya and smirked, he crossed his arms across his chest then stared into her. He couldn't help but smile wider knowing that the girl of his dreams was in front of her. She clearly was uncomfortable being stared at, she looked away from him, and pretended to not be interested.

"I was being serious…." muttered Hitsugaya and looked down, that caught her attention. She blinked her eyes and started stammering like mad, "N-n-no, don't feel bad! I don't mind g-getting uhm… urh… married, i-i-it's like we're so young!" Hitsugaya smiled and looked up to her, he lightly hit her head, "Stupid, stop stammering. I'll wait for you, and I'll make up for the times you cried, after all… I do love you." Hinamori blushed like mad and grinned at him, "Shiro-chan, when did you get so dramatic?"

"I never was dramatic, and stop with that name!"

"Nope!"

"You're so annoying," yelled Hitsugaya a little too harshly making Hinamori sulk, "Hinamori, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to—."

"HA! JUST KIDDING!" said Hinamori and laughed victoriously

"Stop doing that!" shouted Hitsugaya and looked away

"Don't be so mad Shiro-chan," snickered Hinamori and patted his head. Hitsugaya's lips curled up into a smile, "How's your ankle?"

"My ankle?" Hinamori looked down to see nothing, but then saw something crawling towards. Hinamori let out an ear splitting scream and was about to move, but started falling backwards because of her sprained ankle. Hitsugaya got there in time to catch her before she touched the sand, she opened her closed eyes to see a smiling Hitsugaya, "Be careful, you'll end up killing yourself."

Hitsugaya set her slowly on the sand, Hinamori looked at his every move. She smiled at the nostalgia she felt whenever he called her name. Hitsugaya squatted in front of her, and motioned her to go on his back. She reluctantly climbed onto his back and smelt his perfume, she tightly wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Shiro-chan, arigatou."

"Just shut up, and take a small nap," ordered Hitsugaya and sighed. He looked back to see her eyes already half closed and she was dozing off. He smiled at her peaceful face. He started walking back to the hotel and knew that there was someone watching them, he sighed when he noticed a person with strawberry blond hair.

"Matsumoto will never change…."

* * *

**While Hinamori was running down the hill leaving Kira,**

"RANGIKU! Hinamori just ran down the hill, she'll get lost!" yelled Kira coming out from the forest

"No, she won't" said Matsumoto and turned around to give him an assuring smile.

"But how do you know?" asked Kira worried, then he felt a grip on his shoulders. He looked back to see Hisagi.

"Kira, do you see anyone missing in this group?" asked Hisagi. Kira looked around to see everyone except a certain white-haired boy.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro isn't here," murmured Kira and clenched his fists

"He was one step ahead of you," said Hisagi and let go of his shoulder

"It's your loss, don't try anything stupid anymore," said Rukia but reluctantly smiled at him, "But… you tried your best."

"Except no raping," whispered Matsumoto in his ear, making him blush with shame and embarrassment.

"I'm really sorry for that," mumbled Kira and looked away

"HEY GUYS CHECK THIS OUT!" yelled Renji from the tip of the cliff, he lit a firework which shot into the sky and created a bright, beautiful spark.

They were all having fun, and Matsumoto got a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Ran-chan!" said Gin with a cheerful tone

"Gin…" whispered Matsumoto and could feel tears forming in her eyes

"Ran-chan are you crying?"

"No, I'm not. I'm just happy to know you're safe," said Matsumoto and smiled

"Of course I'm safe. I'm actually with Aizen right now," said Gin

"Aizen? Why the hell are you with him? Are you retarded?" yelled Matsumoto

"Don't worry he won't do anything… anymore," confirmed Gin

"How can you be so sure? He tried to kill… all of us…!" shouted Matsumoto

"Now now Ran-chan, stop being so rash. He's nicer now, and he wants to meet everyone again," said Gin

"Gin, you do know that all of us are trying our best to keep the radar down that we're all from the top 11 richest people in the world? Hinamori doesn't want to remember anything from what happened five years ago, and we don't want to as well!" yelled Matsumoto

"Ran-chan, I know, but still… give him a chance," said Gin

"Gin, think straight! This is the stupidest idea in the world!"

"I have to go now, just think about it. If you reject his request I can't do anything but force you to meet him. Sayonara Rangiku, be safe alright?" said Gin with a soft tone and cut the phone.

"Gin? GIN!" yelled Matsumoto and felt the tears pouring out.

"Rangiku?" came a concerned voice from behind her, she looked behind her to see a worried Orihime.

"Inoue…. Aizen's… back," said Matsumoto

"What?"

"It's like the tragedy is happening all over again," whispered Matsumoto

"GUYS! HUDDLE UP!" yelled Orihime gathering everyone.

"What's going on?" asked Renji

"Aizen's back, and we all know how much Hinamori does not want to be involved with anything that has to do with him." said Orihime

"But wouldn't she be fine?" said Ichigo

"Yeah I mean she finally met 'him' didn't she?" asked Hisagi

"The reason we couldn't do anything was because she couldn't exactly get over the trauma of always being forgotten about," said Renji

"True," agreed Ishida

"But what about now? Seeing 'him' now will just make the situation worst wouldn't it?" pointed out Chad

"How so?" asked Rukia

"What if he still doesn't remember her?" asked Chad

"That's true too," nodded Ishida

"Then we'll force 'him' to remember," said Orihime with a nod

"That won't work," said Matsumoto, "He needs something, he needs Hinamori's guidance to remember but she isn't doing anything because she's scared that if he remembers anymore from what happened with them during the past then his illusion will be shattered."

"Fear is a scary word isn't it?" said Rukia

"But isn't it better for 'him' to learn the truth then live a lie?" asked Hisagi

"Guys who's 'him'?" questioned Kira

"Oh, right you don't know about their history since you came to Karakura High a little late. Him is Hitsugaya Toushiro," said Hisagi

"Those two are destined to be together," said Renji with a smile

"Yeap, intertwined strings, always together, but… he just forgot about her, since then she's been lost. When she found out that he was in Karakura High she couldn't help but feel some hope but she found out what kind of person he became and was about to give up, when something always made her turn around and try again. They have this weird history and somehow we're all involved in it, because of this certain problem we all met each other," said Rukia

"We have such a beautiful history," mumbled Orihime with a slight smile

"I don't remember meeting you guys long time ago," said Kira

"Of course you don't, it's like, how do you say, we're the top 11 richest families in the world but we try to keep a low profile. You were meant to come to Karakura High Kira," said Hisagi

"We all met each other at Karakura High, I met Hinamori and Hitsugaya years ago at Karakura preschool," said Matsumoto

"I met Hitsugaya and Matsumoto once Hinamori moved away, but she came back a few years ago not knowing that Hitsugaya was still in the same school. Everything fits, all the puzzle pieces except it's all messed up and weird because Hitsugaya can't remember her," said Rukia

"You see, Kira-kun we never told you any of this yet because we thought it would ruin everything but you see we all had to tell you, Hinamori would go totally against it if she heard that we told you," said Orihime

"Just stop, why are we all friends? And what's with the destiny talk, and who the hell is Aizen?" asked Kira

"Very good questions you asked there," said Renji

"Let me explain," said Ishida

"The stage is all yours," mumbled Ichigo

"We're friends more like partners because we were all meant to go to Karakura High, we're people who really really believe in destiny and fate. We actually create fate, kind of… Anyways, we're all really rich right? Kira, you might be all like 'what the hell is he saying' when I finish what I'm about to say. We're all assassins, including you Kira."

"What the hell? I don't remember killing anyone!" yelled Kira shocked

"Of course you don't dummy, you quit. So we had to erase your memories," said Ichigo

"Why did I want to quit?"

"Because you didn't get to be captain of the squad," said Renji

"So we're all in one squad?" asked Kira

"Yes," responded Hisagi

"But if we're all in one squad then Hinamori should know Hitsugaya right?"

"You see, we're one squad, but we break into two teams. Team one is the attackers, that's the team Hitsugaya, Rukia, Ichigo, Renji and I am in," explained Ishida, "Team two is the defense, Hinamori is the leader of that group, she's usually an attacker but Boss thought it would be best for an attacker to help the defense group, the team two members are Matsumoto, Orihime, Chad, and you Kira."

"Me?"

"Don't worry you'll remember when we help you out," said Renji giving him a slight pat

"How was I in fighting?" asked Kira

"You were actually one of the best and got the best grades when it came to accuracy," said Matsumoto

"But I still have many questions, does Hinamori know that Hitsugaya's in the same squad?" asked Kira

"We all go by codenames," said Rukia

"Oh, what was mine?" asked Kira

"You're wabisuke4, we just called you wabi though," said Orihime with a grin

"What's with the 4?" asked Kira

"That's your rank," said Ichigo

"Who's rank1?" asked Kira

"Hinamori," said Renji

"If I'm not wrong she beat Hitsugaya by just .5 in her tests," said Ishida

"I can't believe I got last though," whined Renji

"You're always last," said Ichigo

"Speaking of which, let's go back to Hitsugaya and Hinamori, we have to make their bond stronger," said Rukia

"He actually remembers meeting a girl a long time ago," said Ichigo

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" yelled Rukia

"He told me to shut up about it!"

"We have to talk about it with everyone, hopefully Toushiro will remember Hinamori," shrugged Ishida

"Till then, MORE FIREWORKS!" yelled Renji and shot some more in the air

"I'm going to go talk to them about this alright?" said Matsumoto and walked into the forest. When she finally came to the beach, she quickly hid behind a large palm tree to see them together, she smiled and wasn't able to ruin the moment. She stood there, seeing him carry her back to the hotel.

"Destiny, it really is beautiful when you see it in front of your eyes… Right Gin?"

She closed her eyes and heard Gin's voice saying, "Yes it is, especially when it's right in front of your eyes."

Matsumoto took a sneak behind her back and she smiled when she saw no one there, "I can't believe I can still hear your voice when you might be a million miles away…."

"_It just hurts to know that fate can betray you…."_

* * *

SORRY IF IT WAS A LITTLE TOOO LONG, but everything just had to be explained in this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE YOU ALL! I will be updating soon!


	16. A life no one asked for

I want to thank you all so much for the awesome reviews! I agree that the last chapter was extremely confusing with such a big twist but I will clear everything up in this chapter. If you are still confuse I'll give a small summary about the last chapter:

They are all assassins and well they're spies as well, that's pretty much it. But Aizen is the 'bad guy' and they have some kind of twisted history with him.

PLEASE ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! Oh, and don't forget to review! Please spread my story to other HitsuHina fans! Hugs and kisses to you all!

THANK YOU TO EVERY SINGLE AUTHOR READING THIS AND REVIEWING THIS STORY! :)

* * *

A life no one asked for

**Normal POV**

Matsumoto walked back to the others, she saw that Renji made a fire. Hisagi seemed to be holding a guitar and was singing along with Ikkaku. She was confused as to where Ikkaku and Yumichika went because she didn't see them participating in the group huddle about Aizen. She took a seat next to Rukia who was munching on marshmallows.  
"Rukia when did Ikkaku and Yumichika get here?" asked Matsumoto

"They were here, but they went back to get some 'drinks'," explained Rukia

"Drinks?" Matsumoto looked next to Ikkaku to see some beer bottles.

"BEER!" yelled Matsumoto in delight

"OI! MAKE KIRA DRINK!" said the drunken Ikkaku red-faced and laughing like crazy

"KIRA COME ON!" forced Matsumoto, and shoved the drink in Kira's mouth. In no time, Kira was red-faced and was as drunk as can be. Ichigo stared silently at them while Orihime was sleeping on his chest. He looked down at Orihime and smiled down at her peaceful face, he then looked up to see Ishida smiling at him. Ichigo confused stared at him, Ishida noticed and quickly looked away.

"Hey Hisagi, are you in love?" asked Rukia

"Oh yeah didn't you say you were in love?" asked Ichigo

"N-no," blushed Hisagi and looked away

"AWWN! HISAGI IS BLUSHING! WHO'S THE LUCKY GIRL?" exclaimed Ikkaku red-faced

"Shut up you drunk," said Hisagi and pushed his face away

"Who is she?" asked Matsumoto

"No one," said Hisagi straight faced

"You're no fun," shrugged Renji and took a sip from his bottle

"You guys know that drinking is illegal right?" pointed out Ishida

"Just shut up you party pooper," said Ichigo

"Why you!"

"Let's calm down and have a drink!" exclaimed Kira waving his bottle

"Oh, Rangiku before you get drunk. Why is Hinamori so hung up with Hitsugaya, why is she working so hard for him to remember her?" asked Ichigo

"She never told you guys? He gave her heart to him," said Matsumoto and everyone stopped what they were doing, even Ikkaku and Kira.

"Her heart? How is she alive?!" yelled Renji

"She has an artificial heart," said Rukia

"An artificial heart? Doesn't that shorten her life spam?" asked Yumichika

"Yeah," said Matsumoto and looked down

"How long does she have?" asked Kira

"15 years," said Rukia and looked away

"When did she give her heart away?" asked Hisagi

"When she was four," informed Rukia

"She has only three freaking years left?!" yelled Kira standing up

"Calm down," said Hisagi and pulled Kira down

"BUT SHE'S BEEN HOLDING ONTO HITSUGAYA FOR 12 YEARS AND YET HE DOESN'T REMEMBER ANYTHING ABOUT HER? HE'S PRACTICALLY USING HER AS A TOOL BECAUSE HE NEEDS A FAKE GIRLFRIEND!" yelled Kira

"SHUT THE HELL UP KIRA AND CALM DOWN!" shouted Matsumoto and Kira reluctantly sat down

"Look, I know why you're so upset, but she did out of her sheer will! We would've never ever been able to tell her to not do it," said Matsumoto, "I'm sad, I'm more than sad but it's not like we could've done anything else!"

"She's right Kira," said Renji and looked down

"Why can't she just have another surgery and put another artificial heart?" asked Ichigo

"It's too risky," said Rukia

"Better than dying so soon," said Ichigo

"She needs a real heart," said Ishida

"Then let's find her one," suggested Chad

"She didn't want to."

"It's not a matter of what she wants and not what she wants, she needs it," explained Ishida

"But she'll fight against us telling us that we're stupid for finding a real heart!"

"Do you want her to die?" asked Renji

"No, of course not!" said Rukia

"Then isn't it your job to make her live?"

"Let's try our best guys," whispered Orihime in her sleeping state

"She's right," said Matsumoto and smiled

"For Hinamori," said Hisagi and brought his beer bottle up

"And Hitsugaya," added Ichigo and gave a wink to Renji, who was confused until Renji took a look to who was sitting next to him. Renji blushed and looked away leaving a confused Rukia who was staring at him weirdly.

**While that was going on,**

Hitsugaya arrived with a sleeping Hinamori on his back to her room, he thought that it would be locked but he turned the door knob to see that it was unlocked. He looked around to find that they had left the key in the room.

"When will they ever become responsible," said Hitsugaya and sighed. He closed the door with his feet and gently put Hinamori on a random bed. He sat down next to the sleeping Hinamori and brushed his fingers through her hair. He noticed a bag next to the bed, and noticed that it was Hinamori's.

"Oh, this was her bed, what a coincidence." He saw something sticking out of the front pocket, he bent to shut the pocket but it fell out. He picked it up and saw that it was an id card, it said, 'Tobiume1' and 'Defense team of squad 1'. Hitsugaya confused looked closely and saw that on top of Tobiume1 was the word Assassin/Agent, he looked at the lower right hand corner to see the assassin company's name, Dark Moonlight.

"Could she… be…" whispered Hitsugaya trying to say out his words but failing badly. Hinamori's eyes opened slightly and looked at Hitsugaya's back, she smiled but when she moved a little bit she noticed the ID card he was holding. She abruptly sat up and snatched it from him. He stared down at the floor and slowly looked behind him to see a breathless Hinamori.

"Who are you?" asked Hitsugaya. Hinamori pursed her lips and stared at the ID card.

"Why now?" mumbled Hinamori with clenched fists. She couldn't help but let angry tears out, "Why do I always cry when it has something to do with you."

Hitsugaya stood up and was walking away.

"It's just like before, you always turn your back towards me," whispered Hinamori, the words caught Hitsugaya off guard. Another memory flashed into his mind.

_**Flashback**_

_They were not four anymore, but they were already 14. Hinamori knew him in Middle school, but he didn't know who she was. Hinamori thinking that she didn't have to search anymore and hoped that he remembered everything went up to him with a bright smile._

"_Shiro-chan!" smiled Hinamori and ruffled his hair. He pushed her hand away and glared at her coldly._

"_Who the hell are you?" coldly asked Hitsugaya shocking Hinamori who hung her head down._

"_Just somebody that you used to know…" _

"_I don't even know you, stop talking garbage." Hitsugaya turned around and started walking away. Hinamori turned around as well, and started walking with tears pouring down her eyes._

"_Please… remember," whispered Hinamori_

_What Hinamori failed to noticed was the fact that Hitsugaya did turn around to look at the back of somebody he used to know. His mouth moved by himself, and whispered the name he loved, "Momo…" _

_**End Flashback**_

"_I'm not turning around, I'm not leaving her anymore,_" promised Hitsugaya and turned around to look at her. His eyes widened when he saw what he was doing to her, he saw her sadness when she looked up to look at him.

"You…. promised…. me… 12 years ago…" mumbled Hinamori

"When did you become a assassin?" asked Hitsugaya

"After I gave you my heart…"

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to protect you…"

"I don't need to be protected," said Hitsugaya and walked to Hinamori, he held her close to him.

"Why aren't you walking away?"

"You never told me that you were the one I was trying so hard to beat in the exams," mumbled Hitsugaya who got a gasp from Hinamori

"You can't be… Hyouninmaru2?" whispered Hinamori

"You guessed right."

"If we're on the same assassin squad then why did you walk away just now?"

"I was in… shock after everything you told me. I didn't want to accept the fact that you could die in front of me," said Hitsugaya

"I'm not as weak as you think."

"I know."

"Let's renew our promise," suggested Hinamori

"This time, I won't break it," promised Hitsugaya

They both pinky sweared and talked about anything until Hinamori looked beside to see a sleeping Hitsugaya.

"_Sometimes I wish I could be alive to see this face everyday,"_ thought Hinamori with a sad smile.

_Three years left_

_A life she never asked for_

_Yet she wouldn't ask for another_

* * *

I didn't think that this chapter was very good, but I hope this chapter cleared up some confusion that occurred in the last chapter. I will be writing my next chapter later so please be patiently waiting! OHOH AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! I would also really like to thank all the people who favorited(I know that's not a word) my story and listed me as their favorite author. ALL OF YOU ARE AWESOME, BUT IF YOU REVIEWED YOU WOULD BE SO MUCH AWESOME-ER! Thank you, hugs and kisses to you all!


	17. Burning Passion

Hey guys so I hoped you enjoyed chapter 16! I really really enjoyed reading all your reviews, and it just gave me motivation! I love you all so much! Please don't forget to review, and enjoy this story!

* * *

A Burning Passion

**Normal POV**

Rukia, Orihime, and Matsumoto came back to see a sleeping Hitsugaya with a sad faced Hinamori.

"Hinamori," asked the concerned Rukia. Hinamori looked up and gave them a re-assuring smile.

"So… What happened?" asked Orihime

"You tell me what happened…." mumbled Hinamori and stood up

"What do you mean?" questioned Rukia

"You guys knew that he was in the same squad as I was and yet you didn't bother telling me!" yelled Hinamori and quickly clasped her hands over her mouth, she took a look at Hitsugaya to see if he was still asleep. She was glad he didn't wake up, and she glared at her friends, feeling… betrayal.

"I don't get it. You guys knew this whole time, and yet you didn't tell me…"

"We meant to tell you! We really did!" said Rukia trying to convince Hinamori

"Guys, let's take this outside," suggested Orihime and pointed at the sleeping Hitsugaya. They all gave a simultaneous nod and walked outside.

"Look Hinamori," started Matsumoto, "We all know how sad you were with all this going on with him not remembering you…. So we decided it was best not telling you. You remember that time you told us you would forget about him?"

"I DO! BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT YOU COULD NOT TELL ME!"

"Hinamori, come down!" yelled Matsumoto

"I ONLY HAVE THREE YEARS! IF I HAD KNOWN EARLIER I WOULDN'T BE REGRETTING EVERYTHING!" shouted Hinamori with such anger that Orihime and Rukia were all shocked.

"Calm down! PLEASE!" pleaded Orihime and took a deep breath

"She's right, let's all just go to starbucks, get a cup of coffee and talk this out… alright? Just some girl time, I think we need it," said Rukia

"I'd like that," agreed Hinamori with a slight nod.

"I'll leave Hitsugaya a text, so if he sees it then he can just go back to his room, and I'll also tell him to lock the door," said Matsumoto and took out her phone

Rukia heard a sound inside the room, she told the others to go first and that she would catch up later. Rukia entered the room to see a standing Hitsugaya, he heard her and looked over to her.

"What?" asked Hitsugaya walking towards her

"Nothing," said Rukia and moved away so he can get out the door

"You're going to have to tell me soon you know…"

"About?"

"Don't act like you don't know…."

"I actually don't…"

"Three years? Ring a bell?" whispered Hitsugaya into her ear. Rukia's eyes widened and she clenched her fists.

"You heard…"

"I heard…. everything…"

"Ask someone else to tell you," said Rukia

"Don't make me force it out of you," threatened Hitsugaya

"Why do you want to know about it so much you stuck up jerk," said Rukia and noticed that Hitsugaya had his hand ready to pierce through her stomach

"Because it's about Hinamori…"

"You don't even remember her…"

"So?"

**Hinamori's POV**

I was angry, sad, and I just wanted to cry. I shoved my hands in my pocket and found that I left my ID card, as well as my wallet in the room. I panicked, I mean who wouldn't!

"Crap, guys go first I have to get my wallet and ID card. I'll bring Rukia with me so yeap!" I said and waved them off. I ran back and heard Rukia talking to Hitsugaya.

"So?" said Hitsugaya

"You don't need to know what happened three years ago…"

"_He was listening…. You're so stupid Momo!" _yelled Hinamori in her head

"I think I do…"

"Is it because you love her?" asked Rukia and silence hung in the air. There were footsteps, Hinamori quickly climbed up a tree and hid behind the leaves. She saw Hitsugaya walking away.

"Well? Are you asking because you're worried about her?" asked Rukia

"Worried? About her? Stop joking…" said Hitsugaya and chuckled

"That didn't answer anything…" said Rukia

"Why would I be worried about her? That would be just plain stupid…"

"_What the hell is he trying to say?"_ I thought trying to think what he was trying to say

"Are you worried about her because you love her?" questioned Rukia

"Me? Love her? Don't play games with me… No one loves a tool…"

"_No one loves a tool…"_

I hung my head down low and I slowly climbed down the tree without making a sound. I leaned against the bark and stared at the stars.

"This is useless…. Because no one loves a tool right?" I whispered and forced out a smile. I heard Rukia's voice getting louder but I couldn't hear his voice, I could only hear his slow footsteps. I composed myself and ran out pretending as if I just came. I purposely panted and ran up to Rukia.

"Hey, let's go! I totally forgot to get my ID card and my wallet!" I said and smiled. I quickly ran inside and grabbed a random big then shoved my things inside. Just then a picture fell, I looked down at the picture of Hitsugaya and I when we were just small children. I slowly picked it up and turned it around to find a note. It read,

_You're stupid, dumb, imperfect and yet you still make me fall in love with you._

_- Toushiro Hitsugaya_

I smiled, remembering that we exchanged the same picture when we were young and told each other to write a small note. I still remember the one I wrote to him, I wonder where he put that picture.

"MOMO!" yelled Rukia from outside. I snapped out from my daze and put the picture in my wallet, then ran out. I caught up with the others and we were off to starbucks.

**Hitsugaya's POV**

"_Crap, why did i say that…?" _I thought in my head and looked down at my watch to see that it was already two. I arrived at my room and knocked, I found a shirtless Ichigo open the door. I came in and flopped on the bed.

"Where were you the whole night?" asked Ichigo

"With Hinamori."

"What's the deal with her man?" questioned Renji coming out of the bathroom

"I don't know…" I whispered and clenched my fists.

"How can you not know? You like her don't you?" asked Ichigo putting on a shirt

"Do you guys know what's going to happen in three years?"

They stayed silent and looked away. Ichigo pretended he was reading a magazine and Renji rummaged his suitcase for a shirt.

"And when was she in our same squad?" I said and got up. They both started to do other things trying to avoid the whole situation.

"ANSWER THE GODDAM QUESTION!" I yelled making them snap their heads at me. They both gave in and pulled me off the bed.

"Let's go to burger king and get a milk shake so we can talk this off…"

"Seriously? Burger King?"

"Yeah I'm serious," said Renji

Then we were off to Burger King…. From then we knew that this morning would be a crazy… crazy… morning, full of more new dramas…

**Normal POV**

Hinamori couldn't concentrate with all these new information flowing into her ears once they reached starbucks.

"So let me get this straight… Ichigo and practically all the guys are professional soccer players, like us, well excluding Rangiku because she's our manager, and I'm the only one that's a model, is that correct?" She got nods from around the table, she took a deep breath out and relaxed her shoulders.

"That somehow makes me refreshed," said Hinamori and smiled. The other girls also felt like something on their shoulder was lifted and smiled as well.

"So anymore questions?" asked Rukia

"Yes, is Hitsugaya on the offensive?" asked Hinamori

"He was, why are you asking?" asked Orihime

"No reason," said Hinamori and looked out the window. She saw a glimpse of a red head, an orange head and a white haired boy outside the window. She looked closely and saw that it was Hitsugaya, Ichigo and Renji. She quickly looked away and turned away.

Hitsugaya looked at the starbucks window and noticed the girls sitting around the table. He noticed Hinamori straight away, her eyes looked at him for a while and he knew that she knew that it was him, but she turned away. He didn't like what was going to come… at all.

"Hinamori?" said Orihime trying to snap Hinamori out of her daze.

"Hey Momo, you were there right?" asked Rukia

"Where?"

"You climbed on a tree tonight right?"

"How'd you know?" asked Hinamori knowing that she didn't make any noise.

"You dummy, I saw so much leaves on your shorts, shirt and hair," said Rukia and giggled

"What happened?" asked Matsumoto taking a sip from her cup

Rukia explained everything and by the end Hinamori was awkwardly looking outside the window.

"Hinamori, how are you feeling after all that?" asked Orihime

"Horrible and confused and just... so so so confused," answered Hinamori

"I think we should talk to them," said Rukia

"I agree to that," nodded Matsumoto

"I just don't get it! First he says I love you and then he suddenly says he doesn't, I don't even know who he is now!" whimpered Hinamori and felt herself getting frustrated that she just wanted to cry.

"We should go and confirm that!" said Matsumoto

"You don't have to worry about that," said Rukia with a smirk

"Why?" asked Orihime

Rukia showed them a text from Renji saying, "Confronting that stupid white haired _prodigy_ because he's so stupid to not know when to say what and where, so now he's all confused about Momo. Pretty sure you guys are doing the same. Where are you atm?"

"That's sweet of them," said Matsumoto and smiled

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see," mumbled Orihime

"I'm done of waiting…" declared Hinamori and slammed her hands on the table then abruptly got up. The girls all shocked and stared at her.

"I'm tired of waiting this whole time, I'm sick of waiting for 12 years."

"Uh… Momo?" said the worried Matsumoto

"Where are they right now?" asked Hinamori with fire burning in her eyes.

"They're at burger king," said Rukia looking up from her phone

"HA. GOOD. RIGHT NEXT THERE. THEY'LL BE SURPRISED WHEN THEY SEE WHO BARGED IN AND CRASHED THE PARTY. THOSE SICK BASTARDS," said Hinamori and grabbed her bag then walked out, then came back and slammed money on the table.

"That's too much money Hinamori…" said Orihime as sweat dropped her forehead

"GOOD, CUZ I PAID FOR EVERYONE. NOW LET'S GO!" said Hinamori passionately and walked out

"I'm worried…." whispered Orihime to Matsumoto who just gave her a defeated smile.

Hinamori walked out starbucks with the girls, and held Rukia's hand tightly.

_I'm tired of waiting _

_Tired of pretending that I don't care_

_Let's meet when fate brings us together…_

_Fate brought us together, and yet we try to resist_

_Just like a fish going against the current, but still loves and needs the water_

_I love you, and you're supposed to love me..._

* * *

SO THAT WAS CHAPTER 17! HONESTLY…. I think it sucked, please tell me what you think because I'm dying for your reviews guys! Please don't forget! I'm trying my best to update and so yeah, I hope you're enjoying this fanfiction! KISSES AND HUGS TO ALL OF YOU!


	18. Feelings?

HEY YOU GUYS! I have so much free time on my hands right now that I can actually keep updating practically everyday, hehehehe! Excuse my hyperness for a bit please~ Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! OH AND…. Please, please, please spread my story to other authors! Don't forget to review as well! Sorry if I'm asking too much (and you all are probably annoyed) but I'd really love to have your support! Hugs and kisses to you all!

* * *

Feelings?

**Normal POV**

Hitsugaya sat in front of Renji and Ichigo. He took a sip from his milkshake, and listened to the silence that lingered in the air.

"Three years," started Renji, "is all that Hinamori has left…"

Hitsugaya stopped everything he was doing, his eyes full of shock that he couldn't concentrate on anything anymore. He felt the milkshake fall on the floor with a splat, his hands limply hung beside his sides and he felt dead.

"Toushiro?"

"Why?" whispered Hitsugaya

"Why what?"

"Why didn't she want to tell me?" asked Hitsugaya to Ichigo

"Hey at least understand what she's feeling alright?" sympathized Renji

"I'm pissed off, and mad why she hasn't told me this whole time!" yelled Hitsugaya

"Look, she had a reason she didn't want to tell you. Plus you don't even remember her at all right?" said Ichigo

"I…. remember….. everything about her," mumbled Hitsugaya

Renji and Ichigo simultaneously said, "YOU REMEMBER HER?!"

"I remember her and yet when Rukia asked me if I loved her I didn't say I did…"

"What the hell?!" yelled Ichigo, while Renji swiped his phone and texted someone then put it back in his pocket.

"I don't get why you didn't tell her that you loved her…" said Renji

"But do you?" asked Ichigo making Hitsugaya look deep into his eyes.

"I—," started Hitsugaya but was cut off when Hinamori banged the door open with a smash. The three boys turned around and blinked at the girl that usually has a calm character.

"Hinamori?" called Renji confused. Hinamori let go of Rukia's hand and left the girls behind her breathless from chasing after her. She walked straight up to Hitsugaya and pulled his collar, she glared at him so fiercely he was worried as to what would happen but at the same time he loved that face of hers.

"YOU'RE SO PATHETIC YOU LOW LIFE!" yelled Hinamori fiercely and pushed Hitsugaya away.

"What the hell?" said Ichigo and walked over to the girls.

"She's tired from this whole situation," explained Rukia and observed Hinamori.

"I'm sick of the same thing happening, it's happening over and over and over again, you know why? BECAUSE YOU KEEP ON CONFUSING YOUR OWN FEELINGS! IF YOU HATE ME THEN JUST SAY SO! IT'S NOT LIKE I WANT TO BE IN YOUR LIFE ANYMORE, OH AND BY THE WAY KEEP MY HEART, I DON'T WANT IT BACK!" shouted Hinamori and pushed the others away then walked out the door. But before Hinamori walked out the door the picture of both of them fell on the floor, he picked it up to see the picture of them, she seemed to shine with happiness that he was nothing compared to her.

"Hinamori…"

"Go get her bro," said Renji and pushed Hitsugaya out the door, who gave him a nod then ran out to chase after her.

"Seriously, they're like little kids," pointed out Matsumoto who received a nod from Renji.

"I don't care about that stupid whatever prodigy he is, he's not even the shiro-chan I remember, this is why he's that stupid stuck-up jerk he'll always be. Even in the beginning he just suddenly becomes nice then becomes this person who says 'hey guys I'm the shit' He's so full of himself," mumbled Hinamori to herself and walked angrily to wherever her footsteps would take her.

"OI! WHO ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" yelled Hitsugaya and stood behind her. She turned around and glared at him, "Want to tease me about my speech little brat?"

"BRAT?! You boobless retard!" shouted back Hitsugaya

"Say what you want, I don't care," said Hinamori

"You dropped this," said Hitsugaya and walked over to Hinamori then gave her the picture. Hinamori looked down at the picture and pursed her lips.

"I don't need it," whispered Hinamori and gave it to Hitsugaya.

"Why?"

"It's not special anymore, you don't even have yours…"

"I have one?" asked Hitsugaya, and Hinamori nodded. She took off her necklace and took his hand to put it in his.

"Give this to the girl you love, and never let her go this time…"

"But, this is yours to keep," said Hitsugaya and resisted

"I'm not inside your heart anymore Shiro-chan, be happy for me," said Hinamori

"What's with this all of a sudden?" whispered Hitsugaya and looked at Hinamori

"You said it yourself…. _No one loves a tool_ right?" said Hinamori

"You heard?"

"What do you expect from the leader of the defense team?" shrugged Hinamori

"I didn't mean that!"

"I'm sure you did…"

"NO I DID—," stared Hitsugaya but was cut off by a slap. The shocked Hitsugaya stared at Hinamori and noticed her face was red, her eyes full of pain.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH! JUST… LEAVE ME ALONE! AND DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT TALKING TO ME IN THE SQUAD MEETINGS," yelled Hinamori and walked away, she felt tears prickling in her eyes but she quickly wiped them away.

"_Be strong Momo,"_ told Hinamori to herself.

Hitsugaya stayed where he was and looked at the back of the walking Hinamori. He wanted to follow her yet he couldn't. He turned over the picture to find the small note he wrote when he was a child. Then another memory flashed into his mind.

_**Flashback**_

"_SHIRO-CHAN!" yelled a young Hinamori holding two pictures in her hand. The white haired boy turned around to see Hinamori running towards him. She gave him one picture with a note written on it saying,_

_To my dear Shiro-chan,_

_We'll be together forever, and that's a promise_

_Hitsugaya's face blushed and he grabbed a picture from Hinamori's hand then wrote his note. He pushed the picture to Hinamori and walked away with the picture she gave him. _

_Hinamori turned the picture around and smiled with a blush to what he wrote._

"_Thank you…" whispered Hinamori and held it close to her chest._

_**End Flashback**_

"What the hell am I doing!?" yelled Hitsugaya out loud.

"OI, TOUSHIRO! WHERE'S MOMO?!" shouted a voice behind him that was Ichigo. Hitsugaya turned around to find all of them with a panicked face plastered on their faces.

"She's not here," said Hitsugaya and walked back to them

"What the hell?!" yelled Renji pulling Hitsugaya's collar

"CALM DOWN RENJI! He didn't know about the call!" said Rukia and Renji pulled away.

"What's going on?" asked Hitsugaya confused at what was going on

"Aizen… called"

After Matsumoto told Hitsugaya that, Hitsugaya stood there silently.

"What did he say?" asked Hitsugaya

"I don't know for what reason he called but he said that he's here… right now, like here. We have to stick together, we can't let anyone walk by themselves, it's too dangerous," explained Renji

"Shit… Does Hisagi and the others know?" asked Hitsugaya

"Yeah, I already called them. They are all together," said Ichigo

Before they could say anything else Hitsugaya ran after Hinamori, he chased after her so fast that his hair stood still.

_Please be safe…._

* * *

Hinamori walked in a slow pace she didn't concentrate on anything except the ground. She heard running footsteps coming towards her and once she felt a hand on her shoulder she grabbed the hand then flung the body so that it would slam on the floor. She was surprised to see that it was Kira.

"Kira?" mumbled Hinamori and let go of his hand, "S-s-sorry!"

"What the hell? I knew you were an assassin but still," said Kira and let out a small laugh

"You knew?"

"Yeah, they all told me," admitted Kira and got up with a small shrug

"Oh well, I'm glad you know now though!" said Hinamori and smiled. Hinamori received a text and checked her phone to see that it was Hitsugaya saying, 'Don't follow anyone."

Hinamori rolled her eyes and ignored his text. She looked at Kira who seemed pondering about something.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Hinamori

"Huh? Well yeah, you see I've been feeling bad about this whole situation with you and I don't know me? I've been such a stuck up stupid jerk, who was so selfish enough to think you'd fall for me," apologized Kira and gave his hand out for a handshake. Hinamori reluctantly took it and shook it.

"It's fine Kira, we're friends after all!" exclaimed Hinamori and gave him a reassuring grin.

"Thank you," said Hinamori

"Hey, it's like three, do you want me to send you back to your room?"

"No, it's fine. I actually wanted to see the sunrise. Want to come?" asked Hinamori

"You sure you want me to come?" asked Kira

"I'm sure," said Hinamori and giggled. They both walked towards the beach together laughing about random jokes, behind them was a running Hitsugaya who came just a bit too late because by then they were gone.

_A figure lurking in the darkness_

_A new game was going to come out_

_Not just any other game…. But a game that will cost_

_Their lives…._

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It isn't as long as I imagined it would be but I'd like it if you guys reviewed, please for the love of god! I really want more reviews because that'll make my day, I'll be so happy that I'd be bouncing off the walls! So please spread my story and please review! I kind of feel like I'm being too needy…. But I'd really like all your support and new people to support this story!


	19. It's all about timing

HII! I'm actually pretty hung on about updating two chapters every time I update, and I have a lot of time on my hand (as I have said before) so I can write… A LOT. School's going to start soon for me so it might be hard for me to update quickly and I might be updating quite late so I'm just going to apologize before-hand! I love you all! Hugs and kisses! Oh and don't forget to review!

* * *

It's all about timing

**Normal POV**

Hitsugaya's phone received a phone call from Matsumoto.

"Did you find Hinamori?" asked Matsumoto from the other line

"I can't!" yelled Hitsugaya annoyed

"WELL THEN HURRY UP!" yelled Matsumoto and he cut the phone on her. He continued the same path that Hinamori walked with Kira.

"Hey Hinamori, you're starting to call me Kira!" noticed Kira and smiled

"Oh, I'm sorry! I should call you Kira-kun!" said Hinamori embarrassed

"No, it's fine! I like it that way!" laughed Kira

"Thanks?"

"Why did you suddenly want to see the sunrise?" asked Kira out of the blue

"It brings back memories…" said Hinamori and smiled as she stared at the stars

_**Flashback**_

_A young Hinamori and Hitsugaya carried a plate of sliced watermelons as they quickly headed over to the tree where they would watch the sunsets, and sunrises once a week. This time they were looking at the sunset._

"_Look, look! The sun's setting!" exclaimed Hinamori and took a bite from her watermelon._

"_Mm…" answered Hitsugaya and just munched on his watermelon then spat his seeds to Hinamori's face._

"_Hey! Stop that!" yelled Hinamori covering her face with her hand. Hitsugaya let out a small laugh and continued eating his watermelon._

"_You're always like that Shiro-chan, always teasing me and never taking me seriously!" pouted Hinamori and continued eating her watermelon as well._

"_Sunsets are really beautiful though…" said Hitsugaya and smiled_

"_Especially when you're watching it with someone you want," pointed out Hinamori_

_They both sat in silence and watched the sun fall behind the mountains._

_**End Flashback**_

"Memories?" repeated Kira staring at her confusingly

"Yeah… memories…" said Hinamori and smiled

"Oh hey I don't think I can see the sunrise anymore," said Kira and looked at his phone.

"What? That's no fun!" pouted Hinamori, "but it's alright!"

"Do you want to come with me?" asked Kira

"Where?"

"I'm meeting an old friend," said Kira

"Yeah sure," agreed Hinamori and followed Kira

They arrived at a lamppost and stood there for quite a while. Suddenly two people came out from the shadows.

"Good job Izuru," said a sly voice, Hinamori's head snapped at the voice and looked at the figure that spoke.

"Gin?" called out Hinamori

"My, my what did I expect from you Hinamori-chan!" exclaimed Gin and came out from the shadows. Behind him stood another man, "Hello there Hinamori-kun."

"Aizen…."

"KIRA! RUN!" yelled Hinamori but Kira didn't move and walked ahead of Hinamori.

"Hinamori-kun, I think I should be the one telling you to run," said Kira and took out a knife.

"What are you doing Kira?" asked Hinamori backing away

"I'm doing what I usually do… Assassinate people," said Kira and slashed at Hinamori but missed by inches but cut a piece of her hair

"BUT YOU DON'T REMEMBER ANYTHING!" yelled Hinamori dodging his moves

"I just _pretended_ not to remember anything, you really thought that I'd forget anything forever? Memories tend to rush back you know," explained Kira

"Just kill her Izuru," ordered Gin

"Make sure she's dead this time," said Aizen

"This time? You tried to kill me before?!" yelled Hinamori shocked

"That one time when you got sick after we all went out for tea last year? Well I was the one who put a poisonous herb that should've killed but looks like it wasn't enough," said Kira

"You're pathetic!" shouted Hinamori

"You were all too dense to notice anything," explained Kira and lashed out at Hinamori again

"You wanna play this way? You do know I'm going to win right?" said Hinamori and grabbed Kira's hand that held the knife, then twisted his wrist making him drop the knife, he kicked her at the leg making her back away.

"I don't have just one knife," said Kira and took out five knives from beneath his jacket, he threw them at Hinamori who swiftly caught them. She threw them back at Kira who dodged them but one knife caught his jacket which made him back away to the wall making him stuck.

"I'd love to kill you but I have other things to worry about," said Hinamori and glared at Aizen

"Well it seems like you're doing well Hinamori-kun, you're just as I expected. You've become stronger since you quit my agency."

"Shut up, I quit because you betrayed me," said Hinamori

"Tell me… How's it going with you and Hitsugaya Toushiro?" asked Aizen inching closer to her

"Why are you so keen to know?"

"Because didn't you know that he was looking everywhere for you."

"Now why would he do that?"

"Maybe because, he cares about you?"

"Hitsugaya? Caring about me? That's impossible," said Hinamori

"When are you going to tell him about your death in three years?" said Aizen pushing Hinamori to a wall.

"He doesn't need to know…" whispered Hinamori and tried to push Aizen away

"Look at the sky Hinamori-kun," said Aizen and she was forced to look up, when she did the sky was turning to an orange-ish color

"It's a new day," mumbled Hinamori. Aizen took out a knife and raised it, Hinamori squeezed her eyes shut waiting for her death but it never came. She opened her eyes to see the knife right beside her head.

"Take this meeting as a declaration of war. Have fun out there in the scary world, try to stick with your friends," said Aizen and walked off with Gin, and Kira who was already loose from the knife.

"Good luck surviving Hinamori-kun," said Kira and smirked. Gin looked back at Hinamori and opened his eyes to reveal his beautiful eyes.

"Tell Ran-chan I'm sorry…" whispered Gin and closed his eyes then went back to his normal face

"Gin, come on, we're going," said Aizen and continued walking. Hinamori slumped down onto the floor. She hugged her knees and couldn't stop herself from trembling. Someone called out her name but she couldn't let them know they were here, she was too scared to say anything. She felt someone come in front of her, she slowly looked up to see a breathless Hitsugaya.

"Shiro-chan…" whispered Hinamori, and looked away. He grabbed her and made her stand up.

"Why is there a knife there and why are you trembling?" asked Hitsugaya

"Leave me alone…" said Hinamori and pushed him away. She grabbed the knife then walked away from Hitsugaya, he tried to hold her back but she shook him off.

"I told you to not come near me anymore… Please, don't make it harder for me shiro-chan," pleaded Hinamori with hurt in her eyes

"We can get through this together, just tell me what happened…"

"Aizen… came… and Kira.. He, he tried to… kill me…" started Hinamori but ended up crying on Hitsugaya's chest.

"Shh, calm down," said Hitsugaya and held her close

"He tried to kill me…" cried Hinamori and stayed close to Hitsugaya who rubbed her back to calm her down.

"I'm sorry," apologized Hitsugaya, "I was stupid to tell Rukia I didn't love you, but I actually do… I really do, I'm just having a hard time expressing it."

"You seem to be doing fine when you're with other girls," said Hinamori tried to wriggle away from him but at the same time she didn't want him to let go.

"I'll prove it," said Hitsugaya and pushed her away a little bit then crashed his lips onto hers. Hinamori was shocked but she slowly closed her eyes and relaxed her shoulders. Once they parted Hitsugaya smiled at her, "You're stupid, dumb, imperfect and yet you still make me fall in love with you."

"You read it…" said Hinamori and smiled

"This summer is going to be horrible, and hard but let's make the best out of it."

"Promise?"

"Promise"

"I'm tired… Ever since we arrived we've been having this non-stop drama thing going on," complained Hinamori

"I agree, first it was Kira, then the whole fireworks thing, then the whole love thing, then the Aizen thing and now this," said Hitsugaya

"I just want to sleep," yawned Hinamori and leaned against Hitsugaya for support.

"Hey you alright?" asked Hitsugaya supporting her

"I… don't think…so," whispered Hinamori and closed her drooping eyes

"Hey, don't die on me," said Hitsugaya and smiled. He carried her up bridal style and walked to her room, when he knocked the girls instantly opened. They let out a breath of relief when they saw Hinamori.

"Thank god! Put her on the bed over there," pointed Rukia and thanked Hitsugaya

"Where'd you find her?" asked Orihime

"She was somewhere I don't know, but then she told me that she met Aizen, and well Kira tried to kill her, we can ask her more later but for now she needs to sleep," said Hitsugaya and sighed. He got up and was ready to walk out but then Matsumoto pulled him back down.

"Stay with her, she'd like to see your face when she wakes up," said Matsumoto

"We'll go get some food for you both and we'll let the others know where Kira was the whole time," said Rukia

"Yeah, so relax and sleep on any bed if you want," said Orihime and they all walked out with a wave.

Hitsugaya lied down next to Hinamori and closed his eyes, he wrapped his arms around Hinamori then rested his head on top of hers.

_It seems like fate did it's magic again_

_More secrets unfolded, and a shadow in the dark will rise again_

* * *

I hope you guys liked this chapter! I will try to be writing new chapters but that will be a little hard for me sometimes! But don't worry! I won't stop writing just yet! I love you guys so much, whenever I read reviews so many more ideas flow into my mind and it gives me motivation. I'm really glad you guys aren't bored of my story yet! Please please please please review! HUGS AND KISSES TO YOU ALL! Feel free to tell me your stories so I can read it and review them! Just private message them to me!


	20. Practice

YO PEOPLE! Hahaha, sorry… I'm acting a little weird today! So I noticed that my introduction to the story is waaay too long so I'll shut up. ANYWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY THE STORY!

* * *

Practice

**Normal POV**

Hinamori woke up to see Hitsugaya beside her holding her, she blushed at the closeness of their body but at the same time she liked it. She cuddled into his chest and she could still smell the cologne. As much as she liked it she got up and slowly walked away from the bed. She grabbed her cellphone, bag, sunglasses, and her watch. She looked at her legs and she was surprised that the scratches were gone…

"What the hell?" mumbled Hinamori and checked if her sprained ankle was still there, it seemed like it was gone too. She took a glance at the bed-side table and saw a note, she picked it up to read it. It said,

Hey Hinamori-chan! You're probably awake if you're reading this but I healed your physical injuries while you were sleeping!

Love, Orihime

P.S.: if you're looking for us we'll be down at the lobby, be there by 3 or else we're going out! OH and wake up Hitsugaya-kun too! We're going out!

Hinamori looked at this and sighed, "At a time like this who goes out when it's too dangerous?" She walked over to the sleeping Hitsugaya and shook him, he opened his eyes slightly, "Karin?"

Hinamori's eyes widened but she shook her head and instead of being shocked or getting angry at him she smiled, "No, it's Hinamori sleepyhead."

Hitsugaya realizing what he said quickly sat up and apologized, "I'm so sorry, shit I was half asleep."

"Calm down Shiro-chan! It doesn't matter anymore, it's been 12 years since we met or at least remembered each other and I'm sure a lot of things happened to you in those 12 years so I understand," informed Hinamori with a bright smile

"When did you become so mature?" asked Hitsugaya blinking his eyes

"Ever since yesterday stupid. Anyways wake up, go take a shower and get changed, gogogo, off to your room!" ordered Hinamori and pushed him out the door. He went in his room and found it empty, he took a quick shower then changed into denim jeans and a white polo shirt. He put some cologne on and went over to Hinamori's room. She opened it and was dressed in black high waisted shorts that was over an oversized white blouse, she wore a cute hat then finished the piece off with leather heels.

"You're still small even if you're wearing your heels…" said Hitsugaya looking at her shoes.

"Stop teasing me you jerk!" yelled Hinamori and bonked his head. Even if it hurt he smiled at her.

"So where are we gonna go?" asked Hitsugaya

"Oh, yeah what time is it?"

"Like 2:30," answered Hitsugaya

"Perfect. We're meeting Rangiku and the others at the lobby at 3," said Hinamori

"Alright," nodded Hitsugaya and started walking

They both walked in silence for the first two minutes until Hinamori spoke up.

"Don't you think it's weird?"

"What is?"

"Well, Aizen just suddenly comes back, it's not…. right," said Hinamori

"But that's what he always does, even before. You weren't in the offensive team so I doubt you would know about all his surprise attacks. What happened in the defense?" asked Hitsugaya

"I don't really like the defense because you aren't able to go to the front, but his soldiers easily saw through our tactics. They were so close to damaging the headquarters, we were lucky enough that he couldn't reach the hougyoku."

"Defense is a really important part of the squad, you should take it more seriously…"

"Excuse me? Are you saying that I'm not taking it seriously?"

"It just sounds like that alright? Calm down…"

"ME? You're such a jerk! You know what stay 10 meters away from me… starting NOW!" yelled Hinamori and walked 10 meters away from him then stomped off.

"HEY! STOP THAT WILL YOU?" shouted Hitsugaya and ran to catch up but was brushed off.

"No, you stop with that obnoxious character of yours!" yelled Hinamori and ran to the lobby. She stuck with Matsumoto, Orihime and Rukia when they went out ignoring Hitsugaya the whole time. The plan was to go out to a club, Hinamori walked by a group of men and got some few whistles, she just politely smiled while Hitsugaya was getting annoyed every minute.

Orihime was happily holding hands with Ichigo looking at puppies from the window of a pet shop. Hinamori was about to join them but then was dragged away by Matsumoto.

"Rangiku! What are you doing?!" pouted Hinamori

"Do you not see the atmosphere?" asked Matsumoto face-palming herself

"What atmosphere?"

"That lovey-dovey atmosphere around them…." said Matsumoto and pointed at the couple

"Oh… I see it now…" said Hinamori and nodded

They both walked back to the group and decided to go get some snacks.

"I wanna go to Burger King," whined Renji

"Well we're going to go get some ice cream," decided Matsumoto

"Why can't we just split up?" asked Ikkaku

"Are you guys stupid? Of course we shouldn't, we have to stick together… we seriously can't let one of us die," said Rukia

"She's right," nodded Ichigo

"Kurosaki-kun what's going to happen to us?" mumbled Orihime

"We're just going to have to stick through this…"

"What I don't get is why we're going to a club," said Yumichika

"Yeah, we should be at the headquarters practicing," told Hisagi

"You guys are dumb, we ARE going to the headquarters," said Matsumoto and winked

"What?" said Hitsugaya confused

"There are loads of headquarters around here, under the club is a huge practice zone, so no worries. We can't call the main headquarters because the phone line is a dangerous way of communication," explained Matsumoto

"I see…" understood Renji

Once they arrived at the club it was about 4. It wasn't opened but when they showed their passes they easily went in. The bartended opened the secret door which was behind the bar.

"Here we are guys," said Matsumoto and opened the lights to the practice gym.

"WHOA! IT'S HUGE!" shouted Ichigo as he saw the vast landscape.

"That's not all! There are about 10 of these down here, one for every person but it's best to train with a pair," said Matsumoto

"How about we divide it? Like one offense and one defense," said Rukia

"That's a good idea," agreed Hisagi

"I'll go with Ikkaku," said Hinamori getting a nod from Ikkaku

"BUT I WANT TO BE WITH IKKAKU!" whined Yumichika

"Are you gay for Ikkaku?" asked Ichigo

"NO! IT'S JUST HE'S THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN BE AT MY LEVEL!" yelled Yumichika

"HA! IKKAKU? YEAH RIGHT! LET'S SEE WHAT YOU'VE GOT!" shouted Renji

"But that's offense against offense?" said Rukia

"It doesn't matter," said Yumichika, "I'll be beating up his ass anyway!"

"IN YOUR DREAMS!" shouted Renji taking the challenge, both of them stomped off to the next room and their comments disappeared.

"Well then Ikkaku, shall we go?" asked Hinamori with an evil glint in her smile that made Ikkaku shiver.

"Y-yeah… sure…" mumbled Ikkaku and followed Hinamori

"Toushiro why aren't you pairing up with Momo?" asked Ichigo

"Mm… Something came up…"

"I BET YOU GUYS FOUGHT AGAIN!" hollered Rukia at Hitsugaya

"Something like that," said Hitsugaya

"YOU GUYS ARE SO IGNORANT AND STUPID!" yelled Rukia and face-palmed herself.

"Oi, Hitsugaya would you like to be my partner?" asked Hisagi getting a nod from Hitsugaya

"Come to think of it we have way too much offense, we need to change some offensive members," said Matsumoto and took a note in her mind

"Kuchiki-san, would you be my partner?" asked Orihime

"Of course, but for the last time it's RUKIA!" said Rukia and smile as she got a nod from Orihime.

"Then that leaves us," said Ichigo

"You better get ready," warned Matsumoto with a grin and took out her knives.

"That knife reminds me of Kira," noticed Ichigo

"Does it? Well that just makes me hate you which is bad," said Matsumoto and smiled. She attacked and missed Ichigo's cheek by an inch.

"Dammit, I guess it can't be helped," said Ichigo and got into a fighting stance.

"Bring it."

**WHILE AT IKKAKU AND HINAMORI'S PLACE**

"Oi Hinamori, let's start," said Ikkaku and found a sword in the weaponry room. It's not as good as his actual sword but it's good enough.

"Mhm, I'll be there in a second," said Hinamori and came out of the locker room with black tights, black combat boots, and a tight black dress for combat.

"Looks like you're pretty serious," said Ikkaku grinning, "Where's your weapon?"

"Weapon? Don't need one except my real sword, but if you insist on me having a weapon then pass me a sword will you?" asked Hinamori and was passed a sword.

"Hm… Ready?" asked Ikkaku

"I was born to be ready," said Hinamori and was gone in a flash, Ikkaku knew this move. He flash-stepped a few stops ahead and missed Hinamori's attack.

"I know your moves," admitted Ikkaku

"Doesn't matter," said Hinamori, "because that's not all. I've grown."

Ikkaku did notice it himself she was fast, and not just any kind of fast, she couldn't be seen even when she did her 'move' called Shunpoe. Originally it was just a move from a legend but when Hinamori came into the agency and did that move it was just live proof that it was no joke.

Hinamori disappeared again and appeared in front of him with her sword out, she smashed it against his but Ikkaku wasn't weak. He has the technique to be able to use the sheath as well as the real sword.

"I enjoy this combat very much," said Hinamori and she threw her sword in the air. Ikkaku was confused as to what she was planning to do but he was ready. Even if he was ready he would be too late, Hinamori was already behind him and all she has to do is tap his back neck hard for him to faint. That's exactly what she did.

"This is nothing compared to Aizen…" mumbled Hinamori

**RENJI AND YUMICHIKA**

They were both breathless and tired, after clashing many times with their swords as well as their fists they were both dead tired.

"I… give… up…" mumbled Yumichika lying down on the floor with Renji doing the same thing next to him.

"I hate you…" whispered Renji and heaved a big breath

"Like…wise…"

"I win," said Renji with a smile and closed his eyes to take a breath.

**HISAGI AND HITSUGAYA**

"Damn you're so strong," said Hisagi breathless as he went for another attack

"You too," mumbled Hitsugaya and attacked Hisagi from behind

"But you're younger than me which is why I'm stronger," said Hisagi and dodged his attack.

"_That is true, Hisagi Shuhei is quite a legend even in the agency. He is as better than me sometimes in combat but in his writing tests he can't seem to get anything above 10%,"_ informed Hitsugaya in his mind as he was getting annoyed at how Hisagi kept on dodging his attacks

"_If this keeps on going on I won't be able to last for so long…"_ thought Hitsugaya trying to think of a way

"I really do wish I could do the shunpoe," said Hisagi

"No one can do that, and it's just a legend," muttered Hitsugaya

"Oh you didn't hear about one person in the agency able to do it?"

"What? That's impossible."

"That's what I thought too, but I saw it myself."

"Who is it?" asked Hitsugaya, and just when Hisagi was about to say the name an ear splitting scream was heard. The scream rang through all the rooms making it echo everywhere, and everyone knew whose scream that was.

"Momo…"

* * *

HEY GUYS SO THAT'S THE END OF THAT CHAPTER! Thank you so much for following up with the whole story! I shall write later about what happened to Momo Hinamori…. Hehe, leaving it at a cliffhanger! Please don't forget to review! Love you all!


	21. Run

Hey guys, please enjoy this chapter! I do not own bleach, TITE KUBO DOES! Don't forget to review! Sorry for the late update, forgive me! Please enjoy this chapter! It might not be as good as the other chapters though!

* * *

Run

**Normal POV**

Hitsugaya ran through the doors with Hisagi towards Hinamori's training room to find an unconscious Ikkaku lying on the floor with blood next to him. Hitsugaya ran over to see if Ikkaku was alive and he saw that the blood wasn't Ikkaku's but someone else's. Matsumoto, and Ichigo came running in right after Hitsugaya checked Ikkaku's pulse.

"What's going on," asked the breathless strawberry colored girl

"I don't know," mumbled Hisagi looking at the blood next to Ikkaku

"Where's Momo?" asked Ichigo

Hitsugaya's eyes snapped into realization that she wasn't here, and when he looked at the pool of blood he saw a small trail. He started following it to find a bloody Hinamori, lifeless.

"What the hell happened."

"I don't know Toushiro, one moment I was there and the next moment I'm lying down not being able to move."

"STOP FUCKING AROUND KUROSAKI!"

"I'M NOT! IF I COULD SAVE HER, I WOULD'VE!"

"Guys, stop, we need to just… calm down," sobbed Orihime trying to revive Hinamori

"Orihime, stop, it's useless, I can't hear the pulse anymore," said Ishida

The first one to start crying was Renji.

"Abarai…" mumbled Hitsugaya

"Why'd this happen? It was supposed to be a nice vacation away from all the things happening in the agency," cried Renji

"Calm down," said Hisagi trying to comfort him

"NO! This is the works of Aizen, look at how she killed her," said Renji trying to regain composure.

"That's true, look at the way the sword's sticking out," pointed out Ishida

"There's a note," said Ikkaku finding it right next to his feet

"WHAT?" yelled Ichigo

"READ IT!" shouted Hitsugaya, but instead just snatched it. That left him speechless and he just passed it to Rangiku.

"It's a picture of our headquarters burning down…" gaped Rangiku and starts trembling.

"There's something written behind," points out Yumichika

"It says 'Run while you can, or else you'll end up just like her', from Aizen," said Rangiku

Everyone stood there in silence when someone's phone rang.

It was Hitsugaya's.

"Hello?"

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" yelled a man on the other phone

"Ukitake-taichou, we are fine," replied Hitsugaya

"Were there any casualties?"

"None, but one death," said Hitsugaya who clenched his fists

"What? WHO?!"

"Tobiume1"

Silence hung in the air once again, and he heard a table turn over with dishes breaking.

"Aizen got to us."

"Yeah he showed us a picture."

"How?"

"It was lying next to her body."

"Okay, well sou-taichou and I have a top secret mission for you."

"What is it?"

"To find Aizen, Gin and Kira Izuru, show no mercy, just kill them."

"With pleasure," said Hitsugaya and an icy tone that brought the temperature of the room down

"Don't do anything rash, I understand how sad you must be."

"It's okay, death is something everyone deals with."

"Goodbye. Contact us if there's a problem."

"Alright."

He looked at his friends and let out a shaky sigh.

"Time to go for the kill."

They all filed out the place with Hinamori's body carried by Hitsugaya.

He looked at her face as if he was hoping she would open her eyes and suddenly smile.

They came to a meadow and buried her in the sand.

That was the one moment when Hitsugaya let out a small tear and screamed in agony. Everyone let him be for awhile and kept a distance with him.

"I will kill him. I promise you Hinamori. I promise."

* * *

Look I know it's short but pleaseeee don't say anything bad about it. I have feelings too! I LOVE YOU ALL FOR READING, I know I updated quite late, I've been caught up for quite a while…. The upcoming chapter will come as soon as I get some inspiration. Please if you all can, it would be great if you would PM me with ideas that you'd like!


End file.
